


A Demigod´s Attempt on a Life After a War

by ideasCornucopia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nico is the best older bro, Percy is also a great older bro, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideasCornucopia/pseuds/ideasCornucopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after the war against Gaea was good. Not great or the ‘happily ever after’ you would expect from a fairy tale. It was like going to a new restaurant and finding out the food is nice enough for going to the restaurant again but not enough to call it your favorite place.<br/> Nico is the living proof of this, and meanwhile his world did changed, he doesn´t expects the changes that a new generation of Half-Bloods can bring. Percy is used to changes, but sometimes they are too harsh and drastic to adjust.</p><p>Still, both of them need to work together after someone attacks the Camps, kidnaps people including one of the 7, and an old enemy trying to destroy Olympus comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life after the war against Gaea was good. Not great or the ‘happily ever after’ you would expect from a fairy tale. It was like going to a new restaurant and finding out the food is nice enough for going to the restaurant again but not enough to call it your favorite place.

 Many people died. Everyone had lost a sister, a brother, a friend, a lover. The Underworld that was already over populated, saw itself filled with souls of both Romans and Greeks that had gave their life in the battle. And even more demigods had ended up wounded, or lost a member or two. Everyone that had fought on the war now seemed marked with blood that would never leave, and asked themselves: was it worth it?

But peace followed. Quests weren´t needed, since Evil did sleep for a while. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood were now brothers in arms, connecting the country with half-bloods and making programs and paths to make themselves even stronger. A tunnel was even made, using what was left of Daedalus´ Labyrinth that crossed all United States and allowed everyone to come and go from one camp to the other. Greeks that got too old to live at the Camp could stay on New Rome, and it seemed like everyone was reaching a new Golden Era of the Olympus.

Life after the war had its downs and ups, but for Nico Di Angelo it was a complete 180 degree turn. And no the awful turn it was after Bianca died and he discovered his daddy ruled over the death. It was an amazing turn, one that would make his 13-year-old self jump in shock.

His whole world changed Nico as a war hero, worth of respect as any of 7. After Reina told everyone of his deeds in the war, they stopped treating Nico as the outcast Child of the Underworld, he was now the Heir of Hades, man that played a vital part on both wars, Kronos and Gaea, and without whom would  had lost both and more would have died. He may not be the super star and legend that were Percy Jackson and the others, but he was someone you counted a lot for important decisions on both Camps. And his friends helped him get comfortable in his own skin, and showed him that his sexuality was nothing to be ashamed of. Without them, Nico would had returned to the Underworld, thing he did tried to do if Jason hadn´t tried to force him to stay on the Camp and told Hazel he was trying to leave. She just gave him her most sad puppy eyes and disappointed look, which made him promise over the Styx that he would stay, and even when he needed to leave he would Iris-message periodically. It was like if his self from before the war a completely different being from whom he was now, and he was proud of that fact.

Nico Di Angelo was now someone you would admire, someone you wished you were, and someone who would get your back anytime. And if that wasn´t good enough, he was probably the most powerful demigod alive, in the sense of control over powers. Being a son of The Big Three made him tougher than most half-bloods already, but after spending a lot of time in the Underworld working as his father´s right-hand man made him ever better.

After the War, all the deaths and sudden accumulation of souls made the Underworld unbalanced, with too much trouble and problems for Hades to fix alone. So he offered Nico a deal. Hades was the only god without a proper heir or general for his kingdom, and his son had proven himself more than worthy enough for that title more than once. Nico finally became the official Commander of the Underworld troops, and even served as a judge for a lot of the souls, since they were short on them with all the number of dead people. He would be offered Godhood once he died, since his father said there was no need to rush things since Nico could come and go now from the Underworld.

But a proper Prince of the Death would need bigger control of his powers if he was meant to become a God someday, so Hades started to teach him more of the Arts of Necromancy, Umbrakinesis, and the other magical abilities he got from being a half-blood. By the age of 17, he could do things that most other people saw as completely terrifying but impressive. And since the other Big Three Kids had no bothered to learn the darker sides of their powers, he got himself in the top of the list. This of course, tends to generate certain issues with some other Olympians that see him as a menace to the gods. Especially Zeus, who he had a mayor disagreement about a four years after the war, but the rest of Olympus managed to keep Zeus from blasting Nico out of New York. Thankfully, that calmed down after Nico was put into some kind of trial-quest-whatever that proved his loyalty to his father and the rest of the Gods.

Now, he was currently having a nice dinner consisting of real Italian food in this r nice restaurant in Venice with a wonderful view of the beauty of the city. Nico had an apartment in Italy that his father gave him as a 20-year-old birthday present. He spent most of the time when he wasn´t either working on the Underworld or visiting New Rome there. Connecting with his Italian roots had been one of the few things he had wanted to do after the war, and so far he was doing a great job. The memories from his childhood started to come to life after just spending a few days in his homeland. After standing in a certain fountain near one of the many buildings of Venice one time, the image of his mother watching over Bianca and him while they played come to life right in front of Nico´s eyes. It was one of the main reasons he always came to take a break between the rest of his life, because deep down he knew Italy was the only place that felt like a true home. Yeah, each one of his friends never ceased to tell him how both Camps always would welcome him, and his father was more than pleased each time Nico showed up to help with matters of the Death, but he still felt somehow out of place there. That didn´t happened in Venice, plus, being by his own sometimes was a good break from all the other things that being a demigod implied. Monsters could attack here and there, but it wasn´t nothing he couldn´t take care of.

This restaurant in particular was one of his favorite places of the city. An old couple ran it, and it had over forty years of serving food to Venetians and tourists. It was one of those places that made you feel like you were back in time, with the simple machines and old-fashioned decorations. Most people didn´t seem to appreciate that sort of things, but Nico did. The old lady always would try to convince Nico to eat more because he was too skinny and her husband would always say how much Nico reminded both of their own son when he was that age. Nico would just smile and keep eating.

Today was one of those days, in which the owners of the restaurants were serving people, as the new waitress was cleaning the tables. She was young, with black hair and light brown eyes that told Nico that she was the old lady´s granddaughter. The girl bit her lip and continued to eye Nico from afar. Nico just smiled and kept himself with his plate. She was pretty, but he wasn´t into woman, like, at all.

But then something changed. A faint void invaded him completely, he felt like if something was sucked out of him as a ringing sounded in his ears. He knew this sensation. It made his heart sink. Nico stood up abruptly, making the waitress and some of the other customers jump. Nico slid his aviator jacket back on, mumbled a quick ‘ _scusate_ ’ to them, and ran out of the restaurant. He was only around the corner when he felt the shadows shallow him, and his stygian iron sword appearing in his hands.

Part of becoming better with his powers was that Nico could feel someone´s soul, even from across the world, being able to track them or at least kind of knowing where they were located. He ran normal ‘check ups’ with the souls of people he cared for. This made him able to know if they were alright or not, but also kind made him even more sensitive to spirits and souls, if that was even possible. And Nico knew exactly how it felt when someone´s soul was fading, dying. It made him shudder at the simple thought, but the ability had been proven useful more than once. That didn´t made it any easier to bear with, though. Not like anyone would find the sensation nice.

As he felt a particular soul banishing, a low and dark twinge happened in his stomach as his mouth became dry.

When Nico jumped out of the shadows, with sword in hand, he felt more tired than he did when he left the restaurant. Nico wasn´t sure where he had traveled, but it was pretty far. He tried to catch an eye of his surroundings quickly, but a huge scream filled his ears and his head jerked back. Nico´s eyes widened, and he jumped out of pure instinct as the flames came into his way. Nico rolled to the ground, dirt covering his jacket as he raised himself again. And the first thing he saw was blood. Somebody was lying on the ground, with a girl holding a sword in front of her, trying hard to protect her fallen companion. And then Nico felt his whole world crashing down for a moment.

The somebody was Percy Jackson.

Before Nico could snap out of the shock, more flames went into his way. He dodged them again, and then he finally saw the drakon in front of him. Black scales, and blood-thirsty eyes. A fury he hadn´t felt in a long time invaded Nico, and he raised his sword in a battle cry and urged forward to the beast. The girl next to Percy was paralyzed for a second. Nico jumped, evading the flames and claws of the monster, and attacked, shoving his sword into the drakon´s leg. It hisses, and pushed Nico out of balance with its tail. It pounced toward Nico, but he rolled away. The beast didn´t gave out, and Nico just kept using his sword to attack and defend. Fire was shot again, this time toward the Girl and Percy. Nico growled, and tried to push the monster away from them, but the fire ended up hitting his leg. Nico cried in pain, and fell to the dirt again.

The Ghost King knew he had to act fast, he could feel Percy´s soul leaving his body. Nico tried to draw the drakon far from the girl and Percy, and before it could assault again, Nico opened a creak on the ground, concentrating on the Earth to move as quick as possible. The drakon fell, and Nico stood up, limping toward the girl, firmly holding Percy´s arm, with Riptide in her hand for some reason. The pain in his leg was intensifying, and even if Nico didn´t want to accept it, it had been a since he last was into a serious fight. Before Nico could think it better, he grabbed the girl´s shoulder and Percy´s hand, slipping into the nearest shadow again.

They were now dropped into the entrance of Camp Half-blood, right next to Thalia´s tree. Nico crawled closer, and he finally saw Percy´s wound. His shoulder was burnt and deep claws in his chest. He was losing too much blood. The girl next to him was white with panic, and looked traumatized for life. Nico turned around, and shouted for someone to come, as he felt himself filling with despair. A couple of kids dropped the weapons they were holding, and sprinted into the Camp. And then Percy´s eyes opened just a bit. Nico grabbed the hero´s hand, and the other one squeezed it. Nico called out for someone even louder. He was feeling Percy´s soul leaving. His own clothes started to get soaked on blood, but he couldn´t cared. His mind was back on another time, in the days of the war, when he had to see his friends just like this, and felt even more of their deaths and last breaths. Nico might be crying at the moment, because the help just didn´t hurried enough, and he could only repeat was p _lease Percy, please, just hold on, hold on…_

When the Apollo kids finally came, as they carried Percy away into the infirmary, Nico was a mess. They took the Ghost King with them too. Nico was still in shock, still felt so numb. They tried to make him drink nectar, but the only thing that he saw, was his hands covered in blood, and he remember the first time they were like this. Nico plead to the Gods that it would be the last time.

* * *

 

Nico didn´t move from the Infirmary for a long time, even after they told him he was ready to. They also told him that Percy was recovering, even if he still didn´t woke up. He had lost too much blood; people with the same blood kind had to donate. Nico was still worried, as was most of the Camp. Even Mr. D seemed somehow preoccupied. What did surprised Nico, was the fact that Percy was alone at the Camp. One or two of their friends usually stayed with him, taking care of the younger campers or just teaching swordplay or other things. It was usually Jason, but he was in New Rome, fixing some problems in with the praetors. Most of the seven were in New Rome too actually, studying college and trying to live normal lives even if they were demigods. Leo was the only one aside from Percy that stayed at Long Island full-time, but he was off to his annual quest with Calypso, exploring the world and enjoying the Argo II for themselves. Nico used to stay and help Percy around a lot too, but he stopped a few months ago for some reasons.

That only makes him feel even guiltier. He hadn´t talked to Percy or been in the Camp for almost five months, and it scared him to think that the Son of Poseidon could have died then and there. He sat against one of the walls of the infirmary, with knees pressed with his body. He hadn´t felt this bad since he was still a kid.

He heard soft hoof steps, and raised his head slightly. Chiron was standing there, besides Percy´s bed. The centaur glanced at Nico for a second, before trotting toward him.

“Don´t beat yourself off because of this, Mr. Di Angelo.” Chiron said. “He would have been worse if you hadn´t arrived.”

“I didn´t arrived fast enough.” Nico mutters. “He was fighting a _drakon_. By himself. He shouldn´t have been alone in a quest in the first place if he knew he was facing a drakon. He could have asked me to go with him or someone else instead of trying to be the hero and ending up-”

“Percy wasn´t exactly on a real quest.” Chiron interrupted him softly. “He was just helping transport a young demigod to the Camp. If we had known there would be monsters like that, we would have sent more people.”

“That´s why that girl was with him?”

Chiron nodded. “Ms. Espey is distressed at the moment. It was just a week ago when her protector attempted to bring her at the camp, but there were a few complications.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “What kind of complications?”

Chiron sighs. “She is a child of a Big Three.”

Nico freezed for a second. A quick thought that she might be his sister crossed his mind, but that was not probable. He would have felt it when he saw her for the first time. “A child of the Big Three? And why did Percy went alone?!”

“…We didn´t exactly know she was until the Drakon attacked….” Nico groaned in frustration. His head turned at Percy, lying unconscious on the bed. His anger shifted back to sadness. Chiron seemed to notice. “Percy, he sensed that she was one of the Big Three… The whole Camp has expected to find another one since-”

“Since Taylor was found, I know. I helped locate her, and so did Jackson. She is in Camp Jupiter, though. What was Percy expecting,  his own little sibling?”

“Actually, he kind of was.”

_Of course._

“And is she?” Nico asked.

“We are still not sure. But judging by the way her eyes are the same sea green, she is probably.”

Nico touched his forehead. What the world needs is another Sea-weed brain. And obviously Percy would risk his life for his sister, even if he wasn´t sure she was for real. Nico felt like laughing, because even after so long, Jackson´s fatal flaw was still the same.

“The Gods promised to claim all their children, and they do in the first week usually.” Chiron assured him.

“Do we want another small Percy Jackson running around the camp? Especially if they have the original one as their mentor?”

Chiron smiles at him. “Probably not your father´s biggest dream, but I think she will do just fine…”

“How old is the girl, Espey?”

“Her name is Cheyenne, actually. She is barely 11 years old.” Chiron replied. “The Stoll Twins are taking care of her right now. After she passes out from the shock, they will give her the tour.”

“Perfect. It seems the new generation of Half-bloods is up.” Nico commented, more to himself. “I am happy that it´s just Jason and Percy having to deal with small sisters. I can´t imagine me having to mentor a small Hades kid, to be honest.”

Chiron looked genuinely surprised at this. It made something in Nico twist uncomfortably. “Don´t you know?”

“Know _what_ , exactly?”

“The reason Percy wanted his own small sibling was because Poseidon is the only god of the Big Three to not have any other living child.”

Nico heart stopped, again. “Are you saying that…?”

Chiron smiles even wider. “Yes. You have your own little siblings, Mr. Di Angelo.”


	2. Chapter 2

   Facing Bianca´s death was the hardest thing Nico Di Angelo ever had to do. He was 10, homeless and alone. For almost a year, his only company had been ghosts and Minos. Even a decade later, when he is 20 and enjoying a decent life, the memory of Bianca is painful.

 Taking Hazel out of the Fields of Asphodel was one of the bets decisions he has ever taken, in the other hand. Hazel is not Bianca, but Nico wouldn´t have it any other way. He doesn´t shares the childhood on Venice and a life before the Lotus Casino with Hazel. But, in the past years, Hazel had become such an important thing in his life that Nico can´t even imagine what it would feel like to not have her.

It doesn´t mean it haven´t been hard at first to have her. Nico gave her _‘the new chance_ ’ out of selfish reasons in the beginning. He wanted someone to love him like family again, someone to make him feel less alone. At the beginning, the only thing he had wanted was a sister back. Nico did got a sister, but not exactly in the way that he expected.

He did think what it would feel like to have another sister, or even a brother. He was son of Hades, and with the Oath down now, he knew it was just matter of time before another Underworld child came around. Still, he had expected that his father would tell him or warn him, maybe. It wasn´t the case obviously.

Chiron´s words ricocheted in his head. Nico was speechless for a second. The centaur just saw him with a mix of pity and amusement. And then Nico caught something. Chiron had said _siblings_. Like, more than one.

“…How many are they?” Nico asked.

“Two, both from the same mother.” Chiron explained. Nico saw himself and Bianca again, when they first arrived to Camp Half-Blood. He didn´t knew if he felt melancholic or excited now. Probably both.

“Which are their ages? Are they a boy and a girl too? How long have they even been in the camp?” Nico bursts out questions, making Chiron laugh.

“The oldest is 14, the youngest is just 9. And they are a boy and a girl, kind of.” The last sentence confuses Nico even more. “They arrived to the camp about four months ago, and they have become permanent residents. They are an entertaining duo, and also come from Mexico. Apparently their mother moved back there for their safety. Saddly, some troubles went on and she passed away. A group of half-bloods going on a quest found them in Arizona trying to get to New York. They were almost passing out from hunger and over-heating, but they are doing fine now.”

Nico gulps for a second. He knew what it felt like to not have a mother, but he had at least been in Westover Hall before finding out he was a demigod. He can´t help but feel disappointed and angry that his father wouldn´t offer that protection with this other two of his own kids. “What´s their names?”

“Ivan and Tania Guzman. Ivan is the oldest, and went on a quest, actually.” Chiron said. “He was excited about finally going into one. He is an excellent swords-man, really disciplined.”

“The girl is still here, then.”

Chiron nods. “Yes, she is pretty lonely, since most of the campers won´t arrive until summer. Maybe you should go pay her a visit, instead of looking miserable in the infirmary?”

“I am not looking miserable…” Nico mumbled. Chiron smiled, and gave him a pap on the back. “…Do you think she will accept me? Like… does she know about me?”

“Yes, she does. Percy never stops talking about you with her and her brother.” Chiron told Nico. “I am sure she has some kind of hero worship!”

Nico blushed slightly, looking at Percy in the bed. The idiot doesn´t have to talk about how awesome Nico is with Nico´s siblings, that´s Nico´s own job. He sighs. “Yeah, maybe I will…”

“Good. She is probably practicing tracking skills. You should wait for her in Cabin # 13. And maybe get some rest too, you look pretty beaten.”

“I _am_ pretty beaten." Nico replied.

“Then, you should get going.” That´s the last thing Chiron said, before leaving, stopping to talk with one of the Apollo kids. Nico rested his head softly on one of his hands. What was he supposed to do with a new sister? A nine year old  sister. He remembers how he used to be when he was that age. What if the kid was annoying as hell? Nico couldn´t intimidate her to shut up like he did with most people. And what if she gots disappointed on real Nico, or they just didn´t got along? Or what if the exact same opposite happens, and the kid ends up praising him like he was an Olympian himself? Plus, the whole power thing. Nico would have to teach her and the other kid how to shadow travel and raise the death. Nico wouldn´t probably be a good teacher.

Nico passed his hand through his hair. This was only a kid, after all. He could do it, he had done harder things.

He doesn´t walks to the Cabin; he is too tired for it, so he just shadow travels.

The cabin is mostly the same as the last time he stayed there. Black walls, skulls and the torches decorating. The only difference was that now two of the beds are filled with different belongings and the floor is filled with toys and lots of garbage. In the walls, there were hanging different drawings with duct tape. The bed next to the wall is made and untouched, with a bag and shoes placed orderly and cleaned. The bed next to Nico was an absolute mess, though. The sheets were unmade, there was trash and crumbled balls of papers everywhere, and clothes still on it. Nico had an idea of which one is of his new sister. He went to the black desk in the back of the cabin. The Hades figurine Bianca gave him was still there, next to a folded paper. Nico grabbed it, and read the homemade card. The letters were sloppy with bad spelling, and with some skulls and weird things drawn in the borders.

_“Nico:_

_Percy told us a lot about you and youre really cool and I hope to meet you!! He also says you can appear out nowhere so I left you this card for if I am not here you don’t feel bad!!_

_I draw a picture of you being awesome”_

Below the message, there is a drawing obviously made by a child of a tall guy wearing a black cape and spiky hair and a sword. Nico laughed at the person the girl imagines him to be, with green fire in his hands. He is now curious of what Percy told the little shit what he was like. Nico left the card on its place and examined the drawings. They are sketches with pen, with the bad children coloring. There are some monsters, the 12 Olympians, some boys and girls with orange shirts that Nico infers that are other half-bloods or the girl´s friends. They are kind of good, for being drawn by a 9 year old. She is getting there.

Nico took a deep breath, and sat on one of the unused beds. He threw his shoes off, and just lied on bed for a while. It was a tiring day, full of blood, almost dying, and finding out he has more family. What he wants to do is just sleep for a while, so he does.

When he opened his eyes again, is because someone is making too much noise. Nico groaned, putting the pillow in his ears. The noise of quick footsteps and banging continues. Nico sat up. “Okay, who the f-” His voice falls before he can say the swear word.

In front of him was a kid. By the look in her face, it should be Christmas.

“ _OH MI DIOS_!” she practically shouted, making Nico finally wake up. “A-are you, are you Nico?” Nico gives her an incredulous look. “YOU ARE NICO, HOLLY COW, YOU ARE NICO, I AM MEETING NICO, I AM MEETING MY BROTHER, _OH MI DIOS, OH MI DIOS, IVÁN DEBERÍA DE VER ESTO_ -” Nico put his hand on her mouth before she can continue to freak out.

“Yes, I am Nico. Can you keep quiet, please? Or at least talk in English?” He asked as politely as he could. Spanish was really alike to Italian, and in a normal day he would be able to understand it slightly, but he had just woken up and the kid talked so fast it would put Hermes´s cabin to shame.

The girl pushed his hand away, and she was completely jaw dropped. And then, Nico looked at her. She had short black hair, and fluffy. Her cheeks were round and her obsidian eyes were wide open in wonder. She wore glasses that were too big on her face, and the typical Camp half-Blood shirt with a pair of jeans and worn out boots. What surprised Nico the most is how alike they looked. Sure, most half-siblings were alike or shared a trait or two, but he girl´s resemblance to him was incredible. Her skin was caramel, though, different from Nico´s olive tone.

“Sorry, when I get really really excited I forget English.” She started speaking again. Her voice was heavenly accented, rolling the R´s a lot. “Ivan says I have to practice more so I don´t forget it, but I practice a lot every day! It´s hard ´cause English is really really different than Spanish and some words I mess them up, but I think I do it good-”

Nico sighed, as the girl kept talking and talking. His hand massaged his temples and he leaned into the bed. The girl´s eyes traveled somewhere off for a second. She stopped talking, and started picking things up, most of the toys and trash scattered everywhere. Some of the things fell of her hands, but she picked them off again. “What are you doing?” Nico told her.

“I´m looking for something…” She answered. She placed the things on her bed, and got into her knees.

“…Do you need any help?” Nico offered. She nodded furiously. “What are you looking for?”

“It´s a doll, but small.” She sat on the floor. “Like this big.” The girl showed him the size with her hands. “It´s super old and smells weird! And one arm is not there!”

Nico stretched, before looking down of his bed for the doll. “So, why do you need that doll in the first place?”

“It belongs to a friend, and I have to return it by dinner.” She explains. She grabbed the some clothes of the pile, searching. “Wait.” She turns around abruptly. “Did´ya read the card?”

“Oh. Yeah I did.”

She smiles broader, if that´s even possible. “Did you liked it? Percy told us you were really really awesome and cool and also powerful, but I didn´t know how to draw something like that, so I tried to draw you, but then it came out bad, so I tried other six times, and I made the card!”

Nico shook his head. “Of course I am that awesome. Though I am not sure I can make green fire out of my hands. You draw well…” Nico tried to remember the name Chiron had told him. “..Tania?”

She frowned. “Don´t call me _that._ ”

“Why not?” Nico asked.

“´Cause it´s a _girl´s_ name! I don´t want to be a girl!” The kid complained. “I made research, and you know what that name means? It´s ‘ _Fairy Princess_ ’! I am not a fairy princess; I am a Son of Hades!”

“Okay.” Nico smiled at the kid for a second. “What do you want me to call you?”

“Call me Toa! It´s a warrior´s name! And awesome, ´cause I´m a cool warrior! Not a fairy…”

“If you are not a girl, then what would you be?” Nico wanted to know more about his sibling now.

“A _boy_ , duh!” He said as if that was the most obvious thing. “We´re all brothers in Hades cabin!”

Nico snorted. He moved to the edge of the bed, and stared at his little brother. This kid sure was weird, talked too much, and acted clearly obnoxious, but he was still his little brother. “And what does Toa means, exactly? Since you are really into name meanings…”

Toa smiled proudly. “It means ‘Courage’. It fits a warrior more than Tania!”

Nico nodded in agreement. “Sure. Now, let´s look for that doll you have to return for dinner.”

“Yessir!” Toa made a military salute at Nico, and then burst out laughing. Nico smiled again. Yeah, he could do this big brother business.

 

* * *

 

Life after the war had been great for everyone, but Percy just fell. Tartarus has that effect on people. And even if not every person had been there, war changed everyone. Percy had been through two of wars, and he hadn´t even finished High School. Many people died, and Percy just knew it was his fault. He had let so many people down in his life, and many other had died because of him. The guilt was unbearable some days, as so was the depression. He would sometimes just sit on his bed, drowning in his own misery.

Percy Jackson used to be a cheerful and lively boy. After the Gaea war, he was a tired and broken man.

He wouldn´t joke around anymore. He stopped finding blue-food coloring cool. His favorite shows and movies were now boring. Not even his mother could cheer him up. It wasn´t really his fault. Percy had seen Hell itself, now everything just didn´t seemed the same.

The first months after the war were the worst.  Each of his friends would take turns to watch him, or just being next to him, keeping him company. He would wake up every night with nightmares. He just couldn´t move on in moments, collapsing in the kitchen or bathroom, and silently stare at everything. He sometimes cried, after a particular bad nightmare. He stopped sleeping, and avoiding eating whenever he could. He needed help for everyday tasks. He was afraid to leave Cabin # 3 or his mother´s apartment. Everyone was worried. His mother, his friends, even Poseidon. But they helped, they stayed with him through the worse, Reyna and Jason took him to a therapist in New Rome, and everything started to become better. Not how it used to be, it would never be that, to be honest. But it was better, mornings stopped seeming hopeless.

What helped him the most was Annabeth. She was the one that calmed him after a nightmare, that took his hand and made him go out, that held him up when he felt like falling all over again. She also had changed a lot too. Her gray eyes turned cold, and she built barriers to hide her pain. She became calculating and systematical. Annabeth stitched herself up with logic, and fixed herself like a machine. Her sweet smile turned somehow bitter, but at least it was a smile. She stayed strong. She had to. For herself and Percy.

At the end, they both knew they would never return to how they used to be, but at least they had each other. Their relationship became their life lines. The only thing they could hold on to still feel _alive and breathing_.

And it was okay for them. The first months, they were too codependent of each other. Percy went nearly catatonic when she was too much time away, and she was too anxious and exasperated when she was away from him. Most people saw it as unhealthy, but they didn´t cared. They needed one another to feel complete.

Time passed by. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and the months finally turned into two years. Percy could finally grab a sword again. Annabeth could look at spiders without having a near panic attack. They started healing, not completely, but healing. They could make it weeks without one another, and both started laughing and smiling again. Annabeth didn´t tensed when Piper offered a hug, Percy chuckled when Leo made a joke. They were better, starting to feel functional again. Percy started teaching and helping around Camp Half-blood when he could, Annabeth started assisting to New Rome College as a normal person. They were okay now, felt like going on adventures and have fun again.

Quest weren´t needed for a while, but they started appearing slowly. They were mostly small ones. A monster needs to be hunt down, some ne´er-do-well was messing around with things they shouldn´t, or a god misplaced something and needed someone to find it for them, mostly it was just helping the new generation of campers return home. A particular quest given to Piper by Eros appeared, and she invited Percy and Annabeth with her, since Jason and Leo were busy helping bring young demigods to the Camp.

The quest had been simple. Some half-blood found one of Eros´s arrows, created copies, and wanted to sell it to mortals illegally. Just track and bring down the guy, and discovering contraband of magic items in the Black Market in the way. Problem that they also solved. Percy and Annabeth felt like children again, on their first quest to save Olympus and find Zeus´s Lightning. They laughed, they fought together. They danced to the radio in the dessert, while Piper went off to give Eros the missing arrow. Everything was going fine, until the minor god appeared in front of them. At first, he just smiled and congratulated the couple in their love. It made Annabeth feel pride, and as Eros kept saying things about love and attraction, she asked something.

“Is our love true love? Like the ones they write on the Greek Mithology?”

Eros´s face saddened for a second. His words still lingered in Percy´s mind, three years after. “Your love is a strong one, Daughter of Athena. But, there is still someone out there with whom you could be even better match with, as any other person.”

It was like if their whole relationship was cursed after that point. Annabeth became doubtful and distant with Percy. He did understand, though. When one of the gods of love tells you that in the face, you feel like shit.

They started to fight over important things, then over simple ones. Percy didn´t felt like assisting to college, school was just not for him. Annabeth wanted to move to New Rome, rebuilt Olympus, and live in the city with 2 kids and then sent those kids to Camp Jupiter. She had always had her plans for her future placed in front of her like a path to follow in perfection. Planning wasn´t just Percy´s style. He was unsure of what he wanted to choose as a major, unsure if he even wanted a major, and unsure he even wanted to settle down at 21.

Then more demigod´s started arriving to the Camp, and Chiron caught the horse flu. Mr. D made Percy the activities coordinator meanwhile the centaur got better. In three weeks, he did such a good job, that even Zeus thought he would be a great for the job. With a lot more demigods, Chiron couldn´t do it alone. And so, Percy became the activities co-coordinator. He thought sword-play, fixed things that needing fixing, and took care of the Greeks relationships with the Romans. Percy loved his new job, because he loved Camp half-blood. It was his childhood home, where he had so many adventures, and helping manage it made him feel whole again. There was only one problem with his job, though. Annabeth didn´t liked it.

“You are just looking for excuses to not move with me in New Rome!” She screamed during one strong fight. “Just accept it! You don´t want to be in New Rome! You didn´t wanted to study college, and I respected that, but now you barely stay in our apartment. You care more for Camp than you do for me.”

And it was true. The part of using an excuse, not the one in which he didn´t cared for Annabeth. He did cared for her, they just didn´t shared the same ideals over how to life a live.

His relationship with Annabeth ended up one week after his 22nd birthday, officially, even if they really ended in his birthday. When he was kicked out of his apartment in New Rome, and Annabeth threw his belongings throw the window. They told everyone it had been a mutual thing, and civilized. That was kind of true, since a week after the spectacular fight they sat down to talk it through, make their thoughts clear, and Percy asked one last time a little _‘are you sure?’_. But, even then, it felt as brutal as when he was crying in the outside of his apartment building, trying to pick up the clothes scattered in the street.

Percy hadn´t felt that bad since the first months after the war. But this time, things seemed even worse, because Annabeth wasn´t there with him.

The rest of his friends couldn´t be there for him all the time. Most of them did have stable relationships and functional lives. He stayed in the Camp, throwing himself up into quests to keep himself busy. At days, he was okay, joking with the kids and correcting their grip on the weapon. At night, he barely slept, cried, or just passed out as the mess he was. It didn´t took long for Chiron to figure it out. They had a conversation, Percy started sobbing, and the centaur told him to take some time off. He tried to go to his mother´s apartment, and even if he was always welcome there, she had a whole life now with Paul, and sadly, Percy was not included on it. He was happy for her. Sally Blofish deserved it, and Paul was great for her. But Percy still needed someone to look over him until he became self-preserving again. Most of his friends offered their places, but seeing them be happy with their other halves made him feel death inside. He would go to Annabeth in this kind of situations, and he couldn´t, and that´s what hurt him the most.

Until someone who was also single offered their apartment to share. And that someone was Nico Di Angelo.

Percy was surprised, but would thank him for the rest of his life.

Nico had changed a lot since the war. He was now a confident young man, with good looks and a destiny to become a God when he died. Nothing like the scrawny kid with issues from before. He had developed self confidence, acceptance of his sexuality, and was off breaking hearts of men and women who wished to have him but couldn´t, because Nico Di Angelo was suddenly too good for _anyone._ Percy was kind of jealous to be honest. Just a bit. Everyone kind of was. Meanwhile Percy had to face depression, Nico went off to be the best of himself, had gotten over Percy (which did left him kind of disappointed), and gotten himself a hot blonde boyfriend.

But, even if Percy was jelous, he was also proud of Nico. They were in good terms about the crush; Percy even told Nico that he would never treat Nico like if he was a freak. Surprisingly, overcoming that topic helped them become good friends. They shared some interests, and Percy liked Nico´s particular sense of humor. Things didn´t worked out with Will, since Nico and him saw each other more as best friends than boyfriends, and they would still go out weekly and have movie marathons. Nico did have some or other hook ups along the line, but no real relationships. Which made him the only good friend Percy had and that he could live with.

Living with Nico was a total chaos. Nico sometimes didn´t ate in all day or suddenly felt as shadow traveling to China and get food there. His sleeping patterns were fucked up, but at the end, so were Percy´s. They became best friends after a month or two of living together, with Jason and Will sometimes marking that their friendship was better with Nico than Percy´s. Nico helped Percy get over Annabeth, and after six months of their break up, Percy deciding that he felt like meeting someone again. Nico took him to a bar, and meanwhile the Ghost King flirted with hot guys, Percy attempted to do the same with girls. Only Nico had success.

Percy might not have luck in dates, but it was okay. For the first time, he was truly okay, and he couldn´t help but think it was thanks to Nico. Their friendship was now legendary. Even when Percy would spend the summer in Camp Half-blood, Nico would show up in the middle of the night to play some videogames or just talk. Percy went along, because Nico was the most awesome person in the world, and who ever said otherwise hadn´t passed enough time with the Son of Hades. He was on top on the world, with his life together, a good job in Camp half-blood, and a cool best friend.

Percy wasn´t sure for how long that phase lasted, but it was quick before everything was fucked again.  

He started to notice the way Nico´s hair looked when he woke up, his special taste in coffee and movies, how he didn´t get some pop culture references, and how he just was. Percy wasn´t sure when he started liking when Nico was close to him when they were watching movies, or how  mad he got when Nico was with other person in the sofa laughing. And he certainly didn´t knew since when watching Nico shirtless after a shower became so arousing. What he was sure of, was the moment he realized this silly crush was something else.

It was a quest to bring a child of the Big Three safely to the Camp. It started when Jason bursted into Cabin # 3 at the middle of the night. He had dreamed that he had a new sibling, she was off alone trying to find her way into Camp Jupiter. Apparently, a group of cyclops was following her, and she was in great danger. Jason grabbed Nico and Percy to find his new sister. It was a hell of a trip. The Pegasi were hurt, a horde of monsters appeared out of nowhere, and they realized that 4 children of the Big Three together in the same place was a horrible idea.

Meanwhile Jason was down, Percy was defending the 12 year old that could barely hold a sword, and Nico was fighting as a true hero of Greek mythology. It was the moment that he cut the head down of a cyclops, and how he carried a bloody Jason toward the entrance of Camp Jupiter, as the four ran for their lives, that Percy realized something. It was also when Nico gave Jason to Percy and he opened the ground to shallow a chimera that Percy had the realization confirmed again. If Nico died, so would Percy. Because Percy might be a little bit in love with Nico Di Angelo.

After his big realization, seeing that Taylor was properly set into Camp Jupiter and having a conversation with Reyna about usual demigod problems, Percy and Nico stayed in their New Rome flat while Jason got better. Percy´s feelings did nothing but grow. He would blush when Nico accidentally brushed his hand against it. He would pay for attention to Nico as he watched a movie than the movie itself. He would wonder what it would feel like to be the one Nico spent dancing in the bar with, even if it was just one night.

It was about three months since he realized he fell in love when people started to see it too. Will was suspicious on the way Percy looked at Nico. Leo pointed out how much he blushes around the Italian. Reyna teased him about his sudden liking for a certain someone. But it wasn´t until both, Jason and Hazel confronted Percy and gave him the typical ‘you hurt him, we will kill you’ talk, that Percy was sure that everyone of his friends knew. Jason gave Percy and speech about the crush Nico had had on Percy ruined his life, and Hazel just told him that she just wanted her brother to be happy. Both agreed that the best was to tell Nico, since there was no usage of the excuse ‘he will hate me.’ Nico would never do that. He has turned down a lot of people, and he has always done it gently and tried to stay friends with them. That´s one of the reasons Percy likes Nico.

Things got harder and harder for Percy, when all he wants to do was kiss the Ghost King´s face, and hold his hand, or yell at him to stop hitting at guys in the bar because Percy was right _there_. He tried to hold on, even when it was hard, until one day he let out all the tension hitting like a tsunami.

New Year´s Eve that year was different as the last one. It was more than a year since Percy and Annabeth broke up, and they were in good terms now. They weren´t good friends, but they could be in the same room just fine, the memory of the breakup wasn´t painful for either of them. It felt strange to know that he wouldn´t have overcome it if it wasn´t for Nico. It was a great step for Percy, being able to hold a conversation with Annabeth the way they used to when they were kids. 

The 7, plus some others, spent the night at Jason and Piper´s house in New Rome. They had planned a formal dinner, but it ended up as a kind of party. They brought alcohol, and things were okay. They made the countdown, and as every couple for the New year´s kiss, Percy saw Nico sitting on the coach. Percy smiled at his friend nervously, Nico smiled back. Percy was sure Nico knew about his feelings already, he was smart, unlike Percy in the first place. Percy looked down at his beer, and drank it whole. He was drunk enough to get the courage to stand up, ran toward Nico while everyone was in the countdown, and almost tripped in front of him.

Nico stared at him for a moment. Percy clenched his fist. Nico most be pretty alcoholized too, because when Percy leaned down for a sloppy kiss the moment everyone else did, Nico kissed him back.

The night got blurry after that, but what Percy did remember are three things: He got even drunker, he spit out his feelings, and somehow ended up in bed with Nico Di Angelo. He doesn´t know how, but he enjoyed it.

As it turns out, after more than a year of sleeping with someone, finally leaving out some sexual tension was nice. And it was even better, because Nico would be with him the next day. It had been quick, passionate, and brutal. Different to how things were like with Annabeth. Nico was an intense lover, and even when both of them were drunk, he had guided Percy threw it. Percy didn´t mind some of the things they did, since the whole ‘confused-about-my-sexuality’ passed after the first time he found himself checking Nico´s rear. Still, it was the best sex he ever had, and he may or may not have said a faint ‘I love you’ when he wrapped his arms around Nico.

Percy woke up the next morning feeling like shit, but satisfied as hell. He also found out they had somehow made it to his apartment. Nico was lying next to him, and for a second it was good. All he ever wanted. A piece of Olympus, the light in his storm. He loved Nico Di Angelo, of course he did.

And then Nico woke up. Percy was still sleepy, and gave him a kiss in the mouth, and then Nico shoved him away. Percy raised an eyebrow, and then Nico stood up.

“What´s wrong?” Percy asked.

“Nothing. Nothing´s wrong.” Nico answered. He sighed, and kissed Percy again. Percy just melted for a second. “I need to do something, okay? I will return later.”

“Are you sure?”

Nico smiled, but there was something wrong with it. Percy let it slide. He was too happy to care. “Yeah, just wait here.”

Nico walked through that door. And Percy waited, he did. It was maybe something Nico had to do, and Percy just settled down to his usual routine, feeling for a dash of a second, like if the war didn´t happened and he was back at being a child and happy. Percy carried on for his day, and waited for Nico in the apartment.

But Nico didn´t arrived. Percy tried Iris-calling him, and he didn´t answered.

It didn´t broke his heart right away. It took about two days until Percy accepted Nico was not coming back. And Nico didn´t, for over five months until Percy almost died thanks to a drakon.

Percy knew one thing for sure. The next time he saw the Son of Hades, he would punch him in the face. And when Percy Jackson opened his eyes finally, and Nico Di Angelo was by his side, holding his hand, Percy delivered such a punch that new legends were told about it.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed a few things about previous chapters!

One could say that Nico Di Angelo didn´t expected lots of things. For example: he didn´t expected two new younger brothers, just as he didn´t expected to get along with the youngest. Toa Guzman was a fireball of weirdness that talked too much and had too much ADHD even for demigod standards. Yet, he was nice enough to offer Nico an extra blanket because he looked cold, and kissed his forehead because _´my brother always kisses it when I get hurt and it makes the pain go away’_.

Nico also didn´t expected to find out a group of demi-god children that were fed with stories of him. Toa and his friends absolutely _idolized_ the Ghost King, and Nico just laugh and nod because yes, he is that awesome.

But what Nico did expect was to get kind of punched-yelled-or-something when Percy Jackson woke up. Percy had a nice right hook, and Nico now wore a black eye. What Nico also expected was that after the punched-yelled-or-something, the two would talk as civilized man about the problem and become best friends again.

What happened was the absolute opposite.

“Percy, you can´t get out of the bed, you are still weak!” The poor Apollo kid on duty in the infirmary tried to reason with Percy as two of his brothers held the Sea Prince down. “You need to rest and calm down!”

“I will rest and calm down when I sent him back to the Underworld as a real ghost!” Percy yelled, swinging his arms and trying to push the other demi-gods away.

“Percy, I said I was sorry-” Nico was on the ground pressed to the wall. He was interrupted as another wave of water hit him yet again.

“Sorry? Sorry!?” Percy screamed at Nico. “ _Five months_ , Di Angelo! Five! You could have Iris called, sent a Hermes letter, but no, you decided to act like a coward for _five months_!”

“Don´t call me a coward!” Nico groaned. Percy managed to get out of the grip of one of the Half-bloods, pushing the other to the ground. The last Apollo kid fled out running from the infirmary calling for Chiron.

“Then what are you?” Percy tried to get out of the bed, but fell down to the ground, cursing loudly. His eyes were wet, and broken, and looking at the Son of Hades. Nico felt as if he had been stabbed. “You disappeared! How do you think I felt?!”

“I am sorry, I truly am, Percy.” Nico´s tone softened as he watched Percy collapse. “I-I didn´t know what to do, I just… I just…”

“You just what?” Percy looked up at Nico. “Tell me, because you sure need a really fucking good one!” And Percy waited for an answer. Nico stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. Percy felt again how his whole insides were crushed down. “Don´t worry I get it. You simply don´t care.” Nico raised his hand slightly, wanting to make his words heal something, but Percy just turned around. “Get out, only people who care are supposed to visit me in the infirmary.”

“Percy-”

“Get out.”

“Percy, please-”

**“I SAID GET OUT.”**

Nico stood up with what was left of his dignity as Percy started sobbing in the floor. Nico melted into the nearest shadow, not caring where he went. He ended up in the apartment in Italy, where everything was still dark and the moon still high in the sky. There, he wrapped his hands around his head, and said a million curses to everything in existence for his own stupidity.

He had fucked up. He had fucked up really really hard.

* * *

 

 

Camp Half-blood and its campers cared for Percy Jackson the same way Percy Jackson cared for Camp Half-blood and its campers. When the news of Percy´s state in the infirmary arrived, everyone had stopped what they were doing to send a prayer to the Gods for the well-being of Percy.

Demigods lives where usually short. They died young, and a lot. Most of the times painful deaths. Over the centuries, Chiron had lost each and every of his students. Even those that made it out of wars and epic battles still died. It was the price for immortality. Chiron had to endure the grief each time it came, but that didn´t mean he had stopped caring or loving his students. And Chiron loved and cared for Percy as if he were his own son.

And now Percy was awake and still alive, but insolated in his cabin.

It hurt Chiron the most to see his student like this. Chiron still remembers the first summer Percy arrived to the Camp like if it was yesterday. The kid had changed a lot. He wasn´t even a kid anymore, he was a man, and a strong one. But even the strongest warriors can fall.

Chiron knocked the door of Cabin #3. Percy opened it slightly. He looked like a complete mess.

“What?” Percy asked. His voice empty from his usual enthusiasm. Chiron sighed.

“The Apollo kids wanted to ask you to please return to the infirmary.” The centaur said. “Your wounds are still healing, and need proper treatment.”

“I will return when you guys make sure than _he_ isn´t anywhere near Camp Half-Blood.”

Chiron knew of course what Percy meant. “I can assure you that Mr. Di Angelo is not in the Camp, and won´t probably be for a long time…”

Percy finally came out slowly. Chiron tilted his head slightly. “Why did he come in the first place? I thought he left pretty clear he was not coming back to Camp as long as I was here.”

“Do you remember exactly how you got injured?”

Percy scratched his neck. “Not really. I just remember the drakon, trying to save Cheyenne, and then everything went black.”

“I see.” Chiron said. “For what Ms. Espey has told, it seems that it was Nico the one that shadow travelled you both into the Camp. He was the one that saved your life.”

A hint of hope formed in Percy´s eyes, but it quickly died out. “Did he really?”

Chiron nodded. “Maybe Mr. Di Angelo cares more than what you think he does.” He told Percy. The demigod clenched his fist. “Now, please stay in the infirmary until your wounds and properly healed.”

“I will.”

“And maybe offer an apology for the Apollo Kids for the whole scene you two made.”

“I will.”

“And Percy.”

“Yes?”

“Even if Mr. Di Angelo didn´t cared, always remember that they are lots more people and friends that will.”

That sentence, Chiron hoped, would at least make Percy feel a little bit better.

* * *

 

 

Jason really loved his half-sister. Taylor was a great girl, with lots of will power and a natural leader. Still, she was too alike to Jason in some ways, and the two clashed a lot. Now, she was 13, a rebel, and causing lots of problems in Camp Jupiter. With just added more things to fix to Jason´s list. He and the Praetors were already dealing with trying to catch the guilty person behind the whole black-market business with celestial artifacts, and then there were normal classes and college things. Jason was tired; he had yet another fight with Taylor, and was currently waiting for Piper to come back from her usual dinner night with Hazel. He was studying for one of the exams he was going to have the next day, and doing homework. Defeating Gaea was nothing compared with finals. Jason took off his glasses and massaged his temples.

When suddenly Nico di Angelo appeared by his window.

Jason jumped, let out a not so manly squawk and dropped the book. Fuck Iris-message and their tendencies to pop out of nowhere. Normally, Jason wouldn´t take the call and finish his duties, but this was Nico, and Nico hadn´t called in a long time.

“Death-breath!” Jason greeted his friend. “It has been almost two months since you last called. Something new?”

“Yeah, I kind of screwed up.” Nico´s face was sad, and looked as it did in the days before the war. One of his eyes was black. Jason grew concerned it was something bad.

“What happened?”

“I think you probably know about my… _issues_ with Percy.”

Oh. Yeah, it was something bad.

Nico and Jason grew to be an inseparable duo after the war. Jason couldn´t pick who was his best friend, if Leo or Nico. They became each other’s confidents. Jason allowed Nico to cry in his shoulder, and in return, Nico did the same for him. Jason still remembers the night Nico shadow traveled into his doorstep a day after the New Year Eve´s party. He was crying and saying he made a horrible mistake. Jason knew absolutely everything about the thing between Percy and Nico, and was highly disappointed in the way Nico had avoided Percy. But, at the end, not even a Son of Jupiter can force the Ghost King to do something. “Did he gave you that?” Jason pointed at his own eye. Nico nodded. “Nico, what happened?”

“I was eating in a restaurant, and then I feel Percy´s soul just dying.” Nico started telling him about the drakon, and how he met his new siblings, and the fight he had with Percy. Jason just nodded and told him to go on until Nico had nothing left to say.

“First of all, I am glad you got along with your siblings.”

“Wait, you knew about them?” Nico asked surprised. “Why didn´t you told me!”

“Because you we haven´t talked in how long?” Jason said, Nico admitted he had a point. “And for how long you have refused to visit any of us? I thought you promised you wouldn´t do that sort of things again, Nico. And I don´t personally know them, Percy has just told me about them.”

“I call Hazel every two weeks!”

“Yeah, but calls don´t always tells us you are okay.” Jason replied firmly. “Nico, we are worried for you, and we are also worried for Percy. What you did really was a dick move.”

“You think I don´t know it was a dick move?!” Nico ranted. “I screwed up. Really hard.”

“Your mistake lies far beyond screwed up, to be honest.”

“Okay, yes, it kind of does.”

“How are you planning to fix it then?” Jason asked.

“I will… It´s just…” Nico paused, placing his hand in his head. He takes a deep breath. “I don´t know how to, Grace. That´s the problem. I don´t know how to fix this…”

“Maybe not running away will be a good start?” Jason suggested. “You can´t stay in Italy forever if you want to fix things with Percy.”

“He doesn´t wants me there.”

“Do you blame him?”

Nico sighed. “No, I don´t.”

“Exactly.” Jason picked his book up. “Try to tell him that. You don´t blame him, you fucked up, you are probably the biggest jerk in the world, and you genuinely make everyone-”

“I get it, I get it.” Nico groaned. “ It´s just… He is pretty hurt, Jace. Not only physically because of the drakon. I didn´t think it would make him this bad, and… I never wanted to hurt him.”

“Why did you left in the first place then?”

Nico stayed quiet for a second. Jason crossed his arms and waited patiently.

“Because I was scared…”

“Nico, you don´t need to be scared. You know as well as me that those old tricks don´t work-”

“Jason, I am scared, but not like that.” Nico interrupted. “It´s just… you know how long it took me to get over him, I was just scared that I would end up the same again. When I woke up next to hime I just… Jason, I needed to run away. I don´t want to be like younger me again. I like how I am now.”

“It´s fine.” Jason reassured him. “I understand what you mean. But, mind if I ask, how exactly do you feel about Percy?”

A knot formed in Nico´s throat. “… I honestly don´t know… It makes this whole thing even more complicated.”

“Then, maybe try to think about that before returning. Meanwhile Percy can calm down and won´t give you another black eye. Seriously man, that thing looks like it could match your dark shirts.”

“Thanks for the support, Grace.”

“You know I am here for anything you need.”

Nico sighed. “I know, I know… Actually, I think I need you for something.”

“If you are planning to show up right now in my door, you know how Piper feels about you dropping out without a 5-hours-at-least warning.”

Nico shook his head. “No. Would you mind to stay at Camp for a while? Meanwhile I fix things with Percy? I mean, he is actually really bad, and maybe Chiron would need help. Plus… I don´t think I can make it alone.”

Jason smiled calmly. “Sure. Camp Jupiter can take a break from Taylor too. But I won´t be able to show up until next week, probably.”

“Perfect.” Nico passed a hand through his hair. “See you there then?”

“Of course. Don´t die in your sleep, Corpse-head.”

“Same to you, Clark Kent.” Nico smiled back for a second, before the call ended.

Jason looked at the book in his hands. He also needed a break, to be honest.


	4. Chapter 4

From the million things Percy hated, staying in a sole room with nothing to do was in the top of the list. Even at the age of 23, his ADHD kicked in and he was restless. The infirmary was empty, and Percy felt lonely. The Apollo kids had left a book near his bed so he could read, and for a second Percy considered _actually_ doing it.

Percy was about to kill himself out of boredom when someone entered the infirmary. Then, a Mexican ball of messy hair proceed to throw himself at the Son of Poseidon.

“Percy!” Toa wrapped his arms around the older guy. Percy ignored the shot of pain it caused. “We were really really worried! We tried to visit you before, but Chiron said we couldn´t ´till we finished our tasks…”

“Toa, don´t jump into him, you can hurt him.” Another one of the kids said, lifting Toa up from the bed. Toa stuck his tongue out at him; the kid just rolled his eyes. His hair was blonde and curly, and he had the complexion as the rest of the Apollo Cabin. Ian was one of the first demigods to be brought to the Camp after the war. By then, he was 8 years old, always shaking and didn´t wanted to talk to anyone. He had a twin sister, but she had joined the Hunters at the age of 9. Ian took it really hard, but he had turned into a strong demigod and one of the best archers in Camp Half-blood. Ian looked up at Percy shyly, and placed a small box in the side of Percy. Percy grabbed it, and found a lot of folded papers and homemade cards. He couldn´t help but smile.

“Most of the campers made you something, so Toa and I volunteer to bring them to you.” Ian scratched his neck. “You got us really worried! But the Stoll twins managed to keep everyone calm, plus, the whole camp is really excited that Cheyenne and a few others got claimed!”

Percy jumped slightly in his bed. “Wait, who is her parent?”

“Poseidon!” Toa yelled excitedly. “Everyone was really really happy, but she was really shy, and then Evan said she could´t  be a daughter of the Big Three ´cause she was a clumsy girl that couldn´t hold a sword. Then I punched him in the face, and I think Cheyenne and I are friends now!”

Percy´s heart stopped. So he did have a new sibling. He felt like jumping in the air, but couldn´t for obvious reasons. He ruffled Toa´s hair. “Remember what I said about punching people in the face, even if they are Ares´s kids? What would Ivan said if he knew?”

Toa sighed at the mention of his brother. “But Ian said someone should punch him in the face because he was being mean to her!”

Ian turned around. “Don´t get me into your problems, Zombie-face! I wasn´t the one that ordered you to go punch Evan so Cheyenne would like you.”

“You are just jealous that Cheyenne likes me more than you!” Toa crossed his arms. “Haley told me that you told her that you think Cheyenne is cute!”

Ian blushed furiously. “That´s a _lie_! I just said I was happy that she was a Poseidon kid!”

“Kids, calm down.” Percy said firmly. The two kids stopped their rants and returned to face Percy. “Now, thanks a lot for the cards. You should go tell everyone that I really liked them.”

“Mine is the best of course. The black one with skulls and other awesome things.” Toa muttered. Ian slapped him behind his head. Toa hissed at him.

“Also, Cheyenne wanted to visit you.” Ian adds, as he and Toa walk toward the exit of the infirmary. “But she didn´t knew if you would want to talk to her, so she wanted me to ask you if she could come.”

Percy smile disappeared for a second, as a wave of nerves invades him at the mention of his new sister.

He remembered the day Jason informed them that a daughter of Zeus had appeared. The quest to save Taylor had been painful in some ways, but Percy would only watch as Jason and Taylor got along and acted like if they had always known eachother. Then, Toa and Ivan had arrived. The two weren´t claimed right away, until Ivan accidentally opened the floor on a Capture the Flag. It had been like a stab, reminding him of Nico, but the two sons of Hades were nothing like their older brother. Percy would tell them about Nico, before the Ghost King broke his heart and turned into a complete bastard to Percy´s eyes. The way the two kids adored Di Angelo made Percy wish for his own siblings.

Tyson was his brother, but their bond was different. Percy would think of Nico kissing Hazel´s forehead or Jason teaching Taylor how to use a spear. He had wanted something like that, and he had waited and hoped for one of the new kids found to be a Son or Daughter of Poseidon. When a protector informed them of a new powerful demigod with troubles to assist to the camp, something had told Percy that the girl had at least something to do with the Big Three. He had fled to help her, and even if the time they had spend together was short and mostly consisted of attacking monsters, Percy knew that the two had a connection. Now, Cheyenne had been claimed, which meant Cabin # 3 was not the only cabin without a new resident after the war. Percy felt excited and terrified. He would make horrible sea-puns, tell her about blue food coloring, and teach her how to control her powers. But, then there were the usual doubts on the _ifs_. What if she didn´t liked him? What if she wasn´t like Percy, born from the best of Poseidon? Still, Percy wouldn´t give up on her.

“Yeah.” He replied to Ian. “Tell her she can come. Actually, tell her I really want her to come.”

* * *

 

When Nico shadow traveled into Camp Half-blood again, the sun was already setting. Most demigods were directing into the Dining Pavilion. Nico appeared in the entrance of Cabin #13. He entered quickly, only to leave a bag with his clothes and things there. He could always shadow travel again to Italy if he needed more things, but the jump was large and always tired him to do it all the time. He started unpacking his things, placing them into one of the beds when the door was opened again. He turned around.

Toa was standing there, his arms were crossed, and he was frowning.

“Hey.” Nico said.

“Why you weren´t here for three days?” Toa asked angrily. “You told me you would teach me how to do power things… You didn´t even said good-bye…” He looked disappointed. Nico sighed and asked himself why all his siblings had the ability to make him feel guilty.

“Sorry, kid.” Nico stood up and walked toward the door. “Something happened and I couldn´t say good-bye.”

Toa was still frowning. “Is it because  Percy and you fought?” Nico felt like if he was punched in the stomach again. “I fight with my friends all the time but I don´t leave camp without saying good-bye…”

Nico kneeled next to the child. “Sorry, I won´t go without saying good-bye again.”

Toa looked up. “Do you promise? By the _pinky_?” He said, holding up his finger.

Nico smiled. “Yes, by the pinky.” He interlaced his finger with Toa´s. The boy smiled widely, and wrapped his arms around Nico. Nico snorted.

“Can we go to eat? I am hungry, and I always sit alone ´cause Ivan is in a quest, and it´s lonely.” Toa explained, as he dragged Nico´s arm outside of the Cabin. “But now you are here, and I won´t have to be alone anymore! It gets scary at nights in the Cabin, but now you are here!”

Nico started to feel bad for the kid for a second. He remembered how it was when Bianca died. The first days of sleeping in the streets alone were the hardest. He held Toa´s hand as both started walking toward the Dining Pavillion. “Don´t worry, you won´t be alone anymore." He said. "So, did you give the doll to your friend?”

Toa nodded. “Yeah, he was angry ´cause it took me a bit longer to give it back, but he forgives me ´cause he is really really nice! He even asked me if he could meet you! I told him all about you, but he usually never wants to meet any of my friends, but he says that if it´s you it´s okay!” Nico listened to the boy as they sat down into the table to eat. Toa started narrating about his day, how he went with Ian to visit Percy, how he got into a fight with the Ares´s kids again, and how he just wants for summer to arrive so he can see the rest of his friends. Then, his voice started dying out, until he was only eating in front of Nico, and swinging his legs anxiously.

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

“Ivan hasn´t called in days… he calls every two days or so…” Toa said. _Oh_. “What if something happened to him?”

“Sometimes Quests don´t let you iris-call.” Nico told him. “And you told me your brother was great with the sword, so don´t worry.”

“He is not only great with the sword, my brother is the best!” Toa answered firmly, like any 9-year-old defending their older brother. “He beats Taylor, and no one beats Taylor. And since he got his steg…stig…” Toa stopped talking, trying to remember how a word was pronounced, as he usually did with some of the words he did know, or at least Nico figured. “…Stygian-some-metal swords he got even better with them. Ivan told me that when he gets back, he will let me use those more-”

“Wait.” Nico interrupted Toa. “Your brother has a Stygian iron sword?”

“Yes. He´s got two.” Toa spoke with his mouth full. “A fury came and gave him the swords as a gift the day we got claimed! He also got this really really cool jacket that makes him shadow travel like you do! It makes me mad ´cause he got two gifts and I got none...”

Nico shouldn’t be surprised; after all, his father has given him plenty of gifts too. “I bet Dad will give you your own gifts soon or later. Plus, who needs a jacket to shadow travel when I can teach you how to do it on your own?”

“I wish I could shadow travel, even if it was with a stupid jacket…” Toa took another bite of his food. “Did´ya got gifts too?”

“Yeah. My own sword and this ring.” Nico took off his skull ring, and placed them in front of Toa. The boy looked at it like it was a true relic. Nico smirked proudly. “I also got a chauffeur and an apartment in Italy, plus some other things.”

“A chauffeur? _No way_!”

“If you behave, I will let him drive you.” Toa laughed soundly, and they kept talking and eating until the two were done. Toa started asking Nico questions about being a Child of the Underworld. Nico just answered and snorted at some of the comments made by the 9-year old.

“Do you think you can take Ivan and me to Dad´s castle?” Toa yawned as he changed into an old shirt that served him as pjs, and got into the sheets of his bed.

“Maybe when you get older, kid.” Nico replied, taking off his aviator jacket and putting on sweat pants instead of his jeans.

“My birthday will be in two week!” Toa said. “Ivan said that he would be back before that. Do you think you can take both of us to meet Dad?”

 “Yeah, Persephone won´t be down there, so maybe we could visit.” Toa smiled widely, and Nico leaned down to kiss him in the forehead.

 “Night big brother…” Toa said, burying himself in the blankets. Nico smiled with something warm forming inside of himself.

“Night.” He replied as he turned off the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but school was getting kind of hard with lots of homework and I couldn´t update!

Nico woke up to the sound of conversation in Spanish. He stretched his arms, and looked at his bed. There was a pink blanket with unicorns on top of the usual black sheets, that wasn´t there the previous night. He smiled slightly. Nico got out of bed, dressing into new clothes. The bed next to him was empty. He stood up and searched for his smaller brother. It wasn´t too early for breakfast. He found the conversation coming from the bathroom, where the door was slightly open.

Nico listened for a while, making out just some words that were really alike to Italian, but they were speaking to fast to really understand everything. Until it changed suddenly of language.

“So, have you been practicing your English?” An unknown male voice said.

Toa groaned. “Yes, I have.”

“Then, prove it. Let´s carry on with the call in English.”

 _“Ivan!”_ Toa protested, and started speaking Spanish again. They sounded like if they were discussing.

“Toa.” Ivan said firmly. “English is your new tongue; you have to learn to speak it perfectly.”

“I speak Spanish just fine!”

There was a pause.

“Toa, I know you don´t like it, but you have to try.”

“I am always speaking English!” Then they started discussing again.

Nico sighed, and walked away from the bathroom. That was none of his business. Nico returned into his bed, and almost tripped with one of the various items in the floor. The door of the bathroom was opened abruptly.

“Nico?” Toa asked. Nico waved slightly. Toa turned around at the Iris message again, saying something in Spanish and closed the message. Toa stood up, and Nico noticed he still was in his pjs. “Sorry, I didn´t want to wake you up, but a message from Ivan came and I had to answer.”

Nico nodded. “Don´t worry. So, what did your brother told you?”

Toa shrugged. “He told me to behave and not to give you trouble. I am behaving well, right?”

“Aside from the mess you have in Cabin #13, I would say you do.” Nico replied. Toa snorted.

“Also, he said he will come back in a day or two.” Toa smiled widely. “His friends and he are making the way back to the camp! It´s been so long since I saw Ivan!”

“That´s great, kid.” Nico told him, sitting in the edge of the bed. “I bet he misses you too.”

“I know he does.” Toa sighed dreamily. “You know for how long he has been in that stupid quest? For a month and two weeks! Chiron told us that quest usually don´t take that long, but they are taking too long now.”

“Some quests are just some days, other can take months.”

“Really? Then why would someone want to go in a quest that takes months?”

“Because some quests are necessary.” Nico explained. “Sometimes, you have to do them even if you don´t want to.”

Toa looked up to the Ghost King. “Do´ya think that I will have to go in quests like that when I get older?”

“Let´s hope you don´t have to.” Nico answered sincerely. He stood up again, grabbing his aviator jacket from the desk. “But I can´t assure anything. Now, go get dressed so you can get breakfast. I need to go take care of some things.”

“Will you go out of Camp?” Toa asked, taking off his shirt pjs and putting on a different shirt from his Camp Half-blood one. This one was black, with the form of a ghostly cat on it, together with gray jeans. Nico decided that he liked Toa´s style, but he had to teach him how to dress as a proper Child of the Underworld.

“No, I just need to talk to Chiron. I won´t take long.”

“Okay. I´ll be waiting for you in theDining Pavilion.” Toa cleaned his glasses with his shirt, heading to the exit of the cabin. He turned around quickly. “Oops! I almost forgot…” Nico raised his eyebrow about to say something when the boy hurried to hug him. It took him by surprise, but Nico smiled and ruffled his hair. “Good morning!” Toa cheered, and then ran out of the cabin. “See ´ya later!”

Nico shook his head, grinning. Kids these days.

* * *

 

Even if they weren´t that much kids in the Camp, there were lots of cards for Percy. He wasn´t even half-way through them. Most of them were the usual ‘ _Get better!’_. Others, like Toa´s, were completely weird and made Percy laugh. Still, he would place them in Cabin #3 along with all the other things kids had made for him in the years he had been in Camp. Getting gifts was probably Percy´s favorite part of his job. Not because he was selfish, but because children put a lot of effort in things for him. It made Percy smile and feel a little bit better.

He placed the card made by the Stoll Twins in the pile he had labeled as _‘Absolutely Hilarious_ ’, when Ian and other Apollo kid entered. Ian waved at him shyly, holding his usual notebook in the other hand. Percy waved back.

“Hello.” The boy Percy recognized from the fight with Nico greeted him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like if I wasn´t dying anymore.” Percy said, gaining a grin from Ian.

“Good.” The Apollo kid took a closer look to Percy´s bandages. “Okay, we´ve got bad and good news for you, Percy. The good ones is that you don´t have to stay in the infirmary longer. The bad ones is that you will have to come periodically so we can changed your bandages and see how your wounds are healing. All the process won´t take at least two weeks and a half if you take proper care.”

“What does proper care means?” Percy asked.

“No physical activities meanwhile the wounds heal or pushing yourself too far.” Ian said proudly. Percy remembered that the kid had mentioned that he wanted to become a better healer like some of his siblings, not just an archer. So far, he had been the one looking after Percy, since the other Apollo kids were kind of mad after the whole fight with Di Angelo. The Son of Poseidon thought Ian was doing a just fine job.

“That also includes trying to avoid strong emotions or stress.” The other boy added.

Percy stretched. “Does that mean I can get out of here now?”

“It means you must.”

Percy rolled his eyes. Ian stepped to help him out of the bed, but Percy shook his head. He was wounded, not old. Percy stretched his legs and took a deep breath. “Okay, thanks for everything.” He took the cards and placed them inside the box. “Now, I think it´s still early for breakfast then Sword practice?”

“Oh no.” The Apollo kid said. “No Sword practice. Or any other kind of practice.”

“Please, Percy.” Ian gave him his best puppy face, and Percy had to agree.

“Okay, fine. I guess we will have to ask the Ares cabin to run Sword practice this week.” Percy started walking out of the infirmary, Ian sprinting behind him. “Now, tell me all that I´ve missed out in the past few days at Camp.”

Ian nodded, and flipped the pages of his notebook. Percy had asked him to look after camp while he was injured and inform him of everything, Ian was eager to comply. Summer was just around the corner, and everything had to be set for all the kids arriving between this week and the next one. “Most cabins have passed this week´s Cabin inspection, though Cabin #16 and Cabin #20 had a dispute going on and both cabins got kind of wrecked. The Hephaestus kids are trying to update everyone with new weapons. Cabin #6 is angry ´cause the Stoll twins stole their plans for this week´s Capture the flag. A few kids started arriving to camp for the Summer and 4 children got claimed this week.”

“I´ll talk to the counselors of Cabins #16 and #20 later, and the Athena kids will calm down before Friday probably.” Percy thought out aloud.  “Who got claimed?”

“Cheyenne, you know about her.” Ian flipped the pages of his notebook again. “Aaron O´Hara and his brother are sons of Ares, and Celaia Matteh, the Canadian girl, is a Hermes kid. The Stoll twins are happy to have a new sibling, and they are convinced she will carry on the Hermes´s legacy. She was actually the one with the idea to steal from Cabin #6, I think.”

“Great.” Percy said. More trouble. The Stoll twins would have been kicked out from camp thanks to all the pranks and trouble they cause to all the other cabins, but they help Percy around a lot and are quite resourceful when quests are needed. Plus, Chiron found some of their jokes actually funny. “Anything about the groups in quests?”

“We have no information about Rita and her crew, but Toa received a call from her brother yesterday.”

 “Something happened?”

“They are coming back to Camp, and will arrive soon. Toa said that Ivan´s quest was successful, they just have to stop to give Athena what she asked them to found.” Ian said.

Percy smiled in relief. “Then, tell the cabins to prepare the celebration.”

Quests were one of Percy´s favorite things when he was younger. They were fun, sometimes hard, but it was always awesome to go to adventures with your friends. Lately, most of the quests had been easy things, but Percy started seeing them in another way. Now that he was co-coordinator of activities at Camp, a sense of responsibility had come for each one of the campers. When they went to quests or something happened to them, Percy just felt worried. It had been more than a month since Rachel Elizabeth Dare had burst into the Big House spitting out a prophecy. Apparently, some idiotic demigod had the great idea to steal from Athena. The furious goddess had demanded for a quest to reclaim the mystic item that was taken away from her, as well as a reward for whoever managed to get the stupid thief to her. It had been beginnings of April, and must demigods were not at camp. It was up for the newly claimed Son of Hades, a son of Athena and a Daughter of Aphrodite to go looking for the item. Percy had been against letting them go. The three kids were barely 13, and this quest, as described by Athena, ‘ _was difficult since it was unknown who or where they had taken the item’_. But the prophecy asked for specifically the three half-bloods, so they went on the quest. Ivan called periodically, and so far, Percy knew that they had been through Mount Rushmore, Texas, and had faced the minor god Phobos. Percy just hoped that other campers didn´t took this as an example to run through all United States and screw around things in quests.

When Percy and Ian arrived to the Dining Pavilion, everyone was sat down with their cabins eating and bonding around. There were considerably more kids in most tables than the last time Percy had been into the Pavilion. Percy told Ian he could return with Cabin #7. The boy did as told. Percy noticed a small girl with brunette hair and sea green eyes sat in Poseidon´s table eating a sandwich. She was looking down, feeling lonely. Percy felt a twinge in his heart, and he hurried to the table. But then he noticed something that had him stopping abruptly.

 Toa Guzman was in Hades´s table. But he wasn´t eating alone as he had been for the past month. No, he was deeply in conversation with Nico Fucking Di Angelo. Percy clenched his jaw.

“So, I was like ‘don´t ´ya dare, you assnugget!’, and he was like ‘oh yes, I am daring!’” Toa narrated his story, using a big amount of gestures. “And then he grabbed me by the arm, but then I-”

Percy was sorry to interrupt the tale, but he banged his fist in the table. Toa jumped away. Nico raised his head slightly. “What are you doing here?!” Percy hissed.

“Oh hey, Percy!” Toa beamed at the Sea Prince. “I was telling Nico that I learned how to shadow travel!”

Percy turned around at Toa, smiling. “That´s great!” Then he turned back at Nico, his face frowning. “Now, what are you doing here?”

“Having a calm breakfast with my younger brother.” Nico responded calmly, taking a sip of his glass. “Now, why didn´t no one told me I had one?”

“Because how many months didn´t you appeared around here?”

Nico sighed. “Look, Percy. I am sorry, okay? I am truly sorry; I am the biggest asshole- I mean jerk in the world.” He corrected glancing at Toa quickly. “I know I made you feel bad, but I don´t think this is the moment so I can give you my super-awesome apology, that is really long, so, can you please wait after breakfast before you decide to put my other eye black?”

“I don´t need your apology.” Percy replied. “You are not wanted in Camp Half-Blood-”

“Why not?” Toa asked curiously. Both demigods turned at the younger boy. He was eating a piece of meat. His clothing also seem to have changed from a messy mixture of all colors to solely black, he was even wearing eyeliner. Certainly Nico´s bad influence. “Why is he not wanted here?” Percy felt his heart sinking. He couldn´t do this, not in front of the kid. Toa looked between Percy and Nico quickly. Toa frowned. “Wait. Did´ya gave Nico the black eye? Why would you do that, Percy!”

Percy found himself not being able to answer. Nico sensed his discomfort. The Ghost King turned at his brother, and gave him a small smile. “It was an accident.” Nico explained. “We had a fight, and I did something horrible to him, and he punched me. Don´t worry, neither of us meant those things we did, okay?”

“Are you guys not friends anymore?” Toa said. “What was the fight about?”

“Things that you won´t understand until you are older, Kid.” Nico glanced at Percy, and asnwered.

"I am old enough!" Toa protested. "I just told ´ya I shadow traveled today!"

"Older meaning adult things, Toa." Nico continued. Percy felt numb and useless again, he watched as Nico and Toa talking, and Nico explained things patiently and caring. A small butterfly fluttered around his stomach, but it quickly died. 

Toa turned at Percy. "Are you okay?"

“I´m fine.” Percy told the boy. “But, your brother and I have some…problems right now.”

“Yes we do.” Nico added. Di Angelo looked exactly as Percy remembered, a confident look in his hair, olive skin, and messy hair that gave him the look of maturity and responsibility. “And if Percy wants to give me a chance to explain or at least try to fix the problem, I promise I will…”

“I doubt you can fix all this with just an apology, Di Angelo.” Percy sighed.

“I may not, but at least I got to try.” Nico answered, and for the first time, Percy realized he looked tired like the Nico before the war. It made a knot on Percy´s throat, the way Nico looked at him like if he was the vulnerable one. Percy remembered the first weeks after Nico left, how bad they had been. He had gotten his heart broken and disappointed from the person he never expected to do that, but what had hurt the most had been that his best friend acted like a coward. Yet, here, Nico looked truly sorry, guilty, like if he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Maybe Percy could just let him explain or have a word.

But Percy didn´t had too much time to think as someone rushed into the Dining Pavilion screaming. All the tables turned at the girl that entered.

“THEY ARRIVED!” She yelled. **“IVAN AND THE OTHERS ARRIVED FROM THE QUEST!”**


	6. Chapter 6

Running was a great part of any demigod´s life. Running away from monster trying to kill you, running away from Gods trying to kill you, running away from things trying to kill you in general. Running away from problems was also one of Nico´s best defense mechanism, but even he had to admit he had never seen someone as fast as Toa Guzman the moment someone mentioned his brother was back.

As the kid sprinted away from the Dining Pavilion, Nico and Percy looked at each other awkwardly. Nico had already prepared a whole apology speech, but he couldn´t find himself to say a single word. The Ghost Kind opened his mouth, but shut it. Percy glared at him.

“You know something, Di Angelo?” Percy said coldly. “Your brothers are great boys. You are the lucky one to have them. So, treat them well…” Nico felt like if he was a small child waiting for someone to scream at him, but the yelling never came. Percy turned around and walked toward the Poseidon Table, leaving him alone. Nico wasn´t sure if he felt relieved or disappointed. Probably both.

Things were going to be harder, Nico thought. Which sucked, because he was trying to fix the whole situation. Saddly, he didn´t had time to think about it since most of the people in the tables stood up and followed Toa, Percy included. Suddenly, another different worry filled Nico. Ivan was back. Which meant he was about to meet his other brother. Meeting Toa had been a real adventure, but the kid was 9 and still sucked his thumb in his sleep. Now, Nico had a teenager to deal with, and he wasn´t sure how _that_ would go.

He knew just a few things about Ivan. He was 14 years-old, had taken care of Toa since their mother died, and knew how to use a sword. Hell, he didn´t even knew in what kind of quest he had gone into. From what Toa and the other kiddos had said, Ivan was pretty mature for his age and had proven to be a worthy Son of Hades more than once. Still, there was always the possibility they would clash, Children of the Big Three usually did. Nico was getting really tired of this _‘meeting-your-siblings’_ business, to be honest. Nico got up, and walked with the rest of the campers.

When he arrived to the Big House, the crowd was roaring and Chiron was next to three kids, two boys and a girl. One of the boys was a brunette with gray eyes in a hoodie, probably an Athena kid for the annoying Know-it-all appearance, holding a long wooden cane in both hands. The other boy with black hair was undoubtedly Ivan, he had the same round cheeks and caramel skin as Toa, he was wearing a black leather jacket, and in his sides there were two Stygian Swords. The girl had long wavy hair, dark skin, a brown tank top and pants with boots. The three were dirty, covered in cuts and bandages, with proud smiles on their faces. Percy made his way through the campers, until he was next to Chiron and the kids.

“Now, everyone calm down!” He ordered. “I know we are all excited because they returned for the quest, but let´s make the proper ceremonies and let the heroes tell us about the quest!” As if his words were magic, the shouts died out. Chiron stepped into the front, and told the usual things he said when some half-blood returned from a quest. Nico didn´t put too much attention; he was more focused on Ivan. His eyes were the obsidian of any Hades kid, and there was a long cut in his forehead. To Nico´s surprise, he was holding hands with the girl.

“So, maybe Adam can tell us a bit about the quest.” Chiron finished, as the brunette boy´s smile disappeared.

Ivan pushed Adam slightly. Adam took a deep breath, holding the wooden cane nervously. “Well, h-hello everyone, it´s nice to see you all after almost dying more than twice.” Some people chuckled. “I am Adam Ronsman, and as you know, a month and a half ago my Mother, Athena, came to give me and other two half-bloods a quest. One of her mystic items had gone missing, so yeah, she decided it was a good idea to sent children to get it.” Nico decided that he liked his boy. “Anyway, after facing lots of monsters, facing a god, defying death, we are here. No offense in the last one, Guzman.” Ivan hit him in the back, Adam smiled at him. “Okay, you might all be asking what was the missing thing, and it´s this.” Adam raised the wooden cane, and everyone stared at it confused. “This, my friends, is the Staff of Tiresias, it was created by Athena herself, and given to one of the greatest prophets of Greece. This cane gives whoever yields it the ability to look into the future. It was stolen by a Son of Ares and a Daughter of Nemesis, but we didn´t found out why. We had to battle Phobos, the guy is kind of a douche, to get the exact location of where it was hid.” Nico looked closer at the Staff. It looked old, incredible old, but there was a certain aura surrounding it. “We caught one of the Thieves, the other one managed to escape, but basically Athena let us keep the Staff, since she thinks it would be safer and more useful in Camp Half-Blood.”

“What Adam here means.” Ivan carried on talking. His voice was not as heavily accented as Toa´s, but there it was the roll of the R´s. “Is that Athena gave us the Staff to deliver it to the Oracle of Delphi herself. This is a gift for Rachel Elizabeth Dare.”

The crowd that was whispering stayed quiet, as everyone turned toward the Oracle. Nico watched as everyone let Rachel Elizabeth Dare pass. Nico had never really talked to her, and she didn´t exactly bother to talk to him either. Her hair was as wild and red as ever, and she was wearing a simple flowery dress. After the War, and she had finished her studies, all Nico knew is that she had stayed in Camp Half-Blood as a permanent resident, helping Percy manage the kids, and being in charge of the Arts and Crafts. The last time Nico had seen her around was when he was drowning in self pity in the infirmary, but she had just glared at him like if she was waiting for him to do something nasty. Rachel Elizabeth Dare smiled at the kids, and accepted the Staff as Adam placed it into her hands. The crowd erupted into cheers again. Percy gave the kids a bear hug, and then told everyone to return into their duties. The proper celebration would take place until the night.

Adam went to talk to Chiron about something, meanwhile Percy, the girl, and Rachel examined the Staff. Ivan seemed to be looking for someone. Nico found out whom fast.

“Hermano!” Toa ran and tackle-hugged his brother, wrapping his arms around him. Ivan beamed, pressing the smaller boy into his chest. A warm filled Nico as he watched the reunion. Then, a cold sensation followed. He remembered the first quest his older sibling had taken, and how that turned out. Nico pushed that away and simply concentrated in what was happening right now.

Ivan kneeled in front of Toa, and ruffled his hair. Toa laughed. “So, have you been practicing your English?”

Toa groaned loudly. “¿En serio? Apenas acabas de regresar y ya me estás jodiendo...”

“Cuida tu boca, peste.”

Toa stuck his tongue out, and then hugged his brother once again. “I missed you…”

Ivan buried his head into Toa´s hair. “I missed you too…”

Nico tilted his head slightly, leaning into the wall. Then, Toa looked at Nico. “IVAN, I ALMOST FORGOT!” He grabbed Ivan´s hand, and basically pushed him toward Nico. Ivan stood awkwardly in front of the Ghost King, and Nico noticed a few things. The boy was normal height for his age, and that meant shorter than Nico. He had bandages in one of his hands, and he was staring at Nico like Nico did when he was in front of a McDonalds. “Ivan, this is Nico. Nico, this is Ivan. Isn´t it awesome, I have two brothers now!”

Nico rubbed his neck. “Uh. Hey?”

It seemed like that simple word broke the teenager, because suddenly Ivan was jumping back. “ _OH MI DIOS_ , YOU ARE ACTUAL NICO DI ANGELO, LIKE, NICO DI ANGELO MY SUPER COOL BROTHER THAT IS ALSO THE GHOST KING AND FIGHTED KRONOS AND GAEA, AND OH MY GOD I AM MEETING YOU RIGHT NOW-” Nico sighed. It seemed some things just ran in the family. “I mean-” Ivan cleared his throat, and passed a hand through his hair. “Woah. Okay. Yeah, nice to meet you… Percy told us a lot about you, I uh…” Ivan extended his hand awkwardly. “Thanks for taking care of Toa.”

Nico just smiled, and shook the hand. “It´s okay, he is my brother too.”

Ivan smiled back shyly. Yep, Nico was getting the hang out of this _‘meeting-your-siblings’_ business.

* * *

 

 

About 104% of all the things Percy did in a normal day had to do with training campers around. Without being able to train, he had absolutely nothing to do. He left the Sword Practice to the Stoll twins, since most of the campers were too scared of Evan Nelson and the rest of the Ares kids for them to run practice. The twins had assured Percy that they had everything under control. That did everything but help Percy feel better about it. The Son of Poseidon walked back to Cabin # 3. He was thankful for the TV that Leo Valdez had installed into the Cabins; at least Percy would have something to watch in his boredom. Percy opened the door of the cabin, taking off his shoes as he usually did, and sat down on the bed. Then he noticed that he wasn´t alone.

A small girl with brown hair was curled on the floor, with her knees pressed into her chest. Cheyenne was the same as the last time Percy had seen her, with the Camp shirt and a pair of pants somebody had lend her. Her wide eyes were red and puffy. Sudden rush of protective instincts rushed at Percy.

“What´s wrong, Chey?” He asked softly, as he always did when one of the younger campers got hurt in practice and Percy had to go help them. “You are missing Sword-practice.”

She wiped her eyes quickly. “Nothing! I-I am fine…”

Percy furrowed his brows at his sister. He had dealt with plenty of kids in his work, but when they got like this is always the hardest part. If you said the right thing to them they would get a lot better, but if you say something wrong they would end up worse. Percy sat down next to Cheyenne, wrapping his arm around the girl. She tensed for a moment, and then buried her head in Percy´s shirt. “Did something bad happened?” Percy asked again.

“S-some kids were being mean… A-and they tease me when I go to sword practice…” She mumbled. “So I am not going anymore.”

“What kids?”

“Evan and the Ares cabin…”

Percy sighed. He would have to talk to Clarisse about respect in her cabin when she came back for the summer. “Hey, it´s fine. Ares kids tease everyone, you just don´t have to let them bring you down. They did the same to me when I was new at camp too.”

Cheyenne looked up at Percy. “Really? But everyone says you are the most powerful demigod…”

Percy nodded. “Yeah, one of them tried to shove my face into a toilet.” He remembered the accident fondly. “But I ended up splashing their face with toilet water. They got angrier, but it was worth it.”

Cheyenne leans into Percy. “I wish I could do that…”

“You probably will with time.” Percy assured her. “You can say they will not _sea_ it coming.” She chuckles. Percy smiles proudly. Gods he had wanted to make all this horrible puns for almost a year, now that he could he would make sure to make them all. “But you have to assist to Sword-practice. The Stoll twins are giving it now, so it will probably be fun. Or dangerous. Probably both.” Cheyenne´s face turned concerned at this. “Just kidding, everything at Camp Half-Blood is safe!” That seemed to calm her down.

Cheyenne crossed her arms. “But why do I need to go?”

“Sword practice can save your life.” Percy explained. “And sometimes other´s too. Plus, I am sure your friends will miss you if you don´t go.” And she was back to the sad face again. “What?”

“I-I haven´t made any friends…” She whispered. “I-I don´t think a-anyone likes me…”

“Don´t be silly.” Percy placed his hand in her shoulder, and looked straight to her eyes. They were the same sea green as his. “You are an amazing girl, and you are brave. I don´t think most of the Ares cabin including Evan have faced a drakon or much less put a fight with it, without knowledge of fighting at all.” Cheyenne blushed slightly at that part. “Without you, Nico would have arrived too late and I wouldn´t be here. And you can´t say no one likes you, I know a particular Son of Hades interested in being your friend.” Cheyenne tilted her head slightly, giving Percy and incredulous look. “Toa is eager to make friends with everyone, and he is a nice boy. You will probably like him.” He cleaned the tears from Cheyenne´s cheeks softly. “Also, if you think no one likes you again, just remember _I_ do and always will because you are my sister.” She smiled widely at that. Well done, Percy thought. “So, go to sword-practice, you will do just _fin_.”

Cheyenne just rolled her eyes at that pun, but she was still smiling. “Thanks…”

“No problem. Go get them shark.”

Cheyenne stood up, quickly giving Percy a hug. It took him by surprise for a second, but he hugged back. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and waved by at Percy, before going out of the Cabin. Percy took a deep breath, feeling content with himself. Yeah, he was going to be an amazing brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a long while, but I couldn´t use a computer for some weeks because my mom took it away. 
> 
> A few things about the Fic: You may notice I changed the title and a few things, I am trying to make it a little bit serious, but with still a bit of comedy at times. From the next chapter on, new ships will be added, and there will be a lot more of plot and actual development. I don´t know how long it will take me to write all the things I am planning for this fic, but I am sure it will be kinda long. It may also be the start of a series, but I am not sure right now. If there is anything you think I can put or where I can do better, just tell me! I hope you don´t mind the changes, and thanks for reading this!
> 
> -Cornucopia

Ivan was sitting on one of the beds reading a book. He had just finished unpacking the things he took to the quest. Nico was cleaning around the Cabin, tired of tripping over toys and trash. Ivan still stared at him like if he was a golden statue, even if it had been two days since he had returned. Things were still a bit awkward, but it was better than anything. Nico picked up some of the crumbled papers, throwing them into the trash can.

“So, what are we doing exactly when Toa returns?” Ivan said breaking the silence finally.

“I need to train both of you in using your powers.” Nico explained, grabbing the toys and placing them in their places. “It´s important for you to learn how to use them properly.”

“Can spawns of Hades actually wake up the death and summon ghosts?” Ivan asked.

“Yep, we can, but don´t expect me to teach you how to summon anything for a while. It takes lots of energy, and you first need to learn the basics of Necromancy for that.” Nico replied. “I am thinking of first teaching you about skills and tricks useful for battle, then move on into more complicated stuff. Shadow traveling would be a good start.”

“I know how to shadow travel already.” Ivan leaned into the bed, returning to his book. “Maybe you should just teach it to Toa, and teach me other things.”

“You shadow travel using your _jacket_.” Nico replied, dusting around a bit on the desk, and accommodating the different things on it. “I suspect it may be a kind of imitation of the Helm of Darkness to work that way... Have you ever tried shadow traveling in your own, though?”

“Uh, not really. I mean, why would I need to learn when I have the jacket?”

Nico rolled his eyes. _Teenagers_. “You won´t always have the jacket, Ivan. Shadow travel can save your life and other people´s too.”

"Yeah..." Ivan nodded, flipping the page of his book, not really paying attention. “Who taught you how to shadow travel, anyway?”

“No one. I learned by myself mostly…” Nico answered. Ivan looked over his book, curiously. When Nico was a kid, Minos had thought him just the basic stuff of everything, Nico had to figure the rest out in his own.  The ghost had been an awful teacher to Nico, and it was always sour for him to remember the king. “I ended up China more than a couple times. That´s why you should appreciate you will have a proper teacher.”

“So, like… You can shadow travel to any part of the world then?”

“Kind of. Meanwhile there is a shadow and you aim it properly to where you want to go. The longest the distance, the most energy it takes, though. Also, don´t try to abuse the power, or bad things will happen to your body.”

“I never get tired when I use the jacket, but I can´t make long trips.” Ivan sat up. “And didn´t Toa say that he managed to shadow travel already?”

“Yeah, but that was just a few meters.” Nico said. “Still, that´s pretty good. I couldn´t shadow travel at all until I was eleven. He might be really powerful if he learns to use his abilities properly…”

“Probably.” Ivan agreed. “It is always weird with him, to be honest. Since Mom died, Toa has been doing some other creepy things, and since he …” He paused for a moment. “…since he wasn´t exactly born a _he_ … it worried me if he would fit into camp…”

“Oh.” Nico turned at Ivan, getting what he means. Nico suddenly realizes what his two half-brothers have been through. A scared boy taking care of his younger sibling with no one else to look up too, afraid of what would happen to the other. It was just like Bianca and himself in a way. Nico felt sudden wave of protectiveness going toward them. “Hey, it´s fine. I know what it means to be different in that way. He is a great kid, though. I am sure he fitted in just fine...”

Ivan sighed, resting into the pillow. “Yeah, thanks to the Gods he did…”

Then, they went back to the awkward silence again. It took just a few minutes this time, because Nico finally said something he had wanted to ask for a while now.

“Ivan.” Nico called for the younger Son of Hades. “If you don´t mind me asking… what happened to your mother?” Nico saw how Ivan clenched his jaw, and dropped the book. “I mean, sorry for asking, if you don´t want to talk about it-”

“No, it´s fine.” Ivan replied, his stare turned cold, and Nico just knew something was wrong. “It was almost two years ago, anyway. It´s okay...”

“Two years ago.” Nico repeated. For what he knew, they found the brothers 4 months ago. That means they must have been wondering alone for a long while, and that made him feel bad. “What happened?”

“Let´s just say that Toa and I didn´t knew that the God of Death was our father because we already had another one,  and he was the reason Mom died and we had to run away from Mexico City…” Ivan says like if all his life had been taken away from his body. Nico feels slightly sick. “But it´s fine, we are fine now, we are at camp and I am not going to let anyone harm my family ever again.” Ivan grabbed the book again, and with that the conversation was over, and the silence was there again. This time, Nico decided it was better to just keep it that way.

* * *

Summer was finally there, and kids were arriving by Thalia´s trees in groups. Most of them were holding up bags and greeting their friends, though they were some new faces still hiding behind their protectors. Camp Half-blood had grown wide in the years after the War, a whole new generation of young demigods arriving to spend the next 3 months training and enjoying of the Camp lifestyle. This summer, however, things would be special at Camp.

Like each year, a group of demigods from one of the camps would spend the summer in the other camp. These exchanges had been made after the war to strengthen the unity of the Camps, and had become a tradition. Last year, a group of Greeks had gone to Camp Jupiter, and this year it was the turn of Camp Half-Blood to receive a group of Romans. Percy had loved this idea since Annabeth had first proposed it. Greeks and Romans could clash a lot in the way of making things, but at the end of all summers, there had always been new bonds and friendships formed.

So, as the tradition, all the campers waited for the Romans to arrive around the Zeus´s fist, where the tunnel towards New Rome was located. Percy had already organized most of the activities for the first day. It was barely midday, so there would be time to some games and competences. Since it was Friday, the Capture the Flag would be Camp Jupiter vs. Camp Half-blood. For the end, Chiron had authorized dinner to be moved to the bon-fire. The Apollo cabin would prepare a great show like always. For the night, the New Half-bloods had the option to sleep in the Hermes cabin or spent the rest of the summer in the Cabin of their Greek godly parent.

The banners were set, the flags were up, and everyone was just waiting in silence for the Romans to burst out of the tunnel. Chiron and Mr. D were in front of everyone. Percy was behind them, in the crowd. Percy felt a tug of his hand. He looked down, and found Cheyenne holding it. She looked up at him nervously. Percy smiled at her, and squeezed her hand. Cheyenne smiled back.

Then, loud footsteps were heard. Chiron raised his hand for the signal, and the tension in the crowd changed to cheers and joy as the first Roman came out of the tunnel, holding up the purple flag in one hand and a spear in the other. Percy recognized the girl almost immediately. Taylor had her sandy blonde hair in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing the Camp Jupiter shirt. Behind her, the rest of the Roman entered. They were received with applauses and a warm welcome. Cheyenne shook with excitement next to her brother, and he squeezed her hand again.

“Nico!” A particular voice said, and Percy turns to his left. A cinnamon mane passed next to him, and tackled the Ghost King centered in the front of the crowd. Percy smiled for a second in the sight of Hazel Lavesque, but his smile disappeared as he remembered that her brother was also currently at Camp too. Then, Percy turned around again, and has no time to react as someone pulled him into a bear hug that had him screeching in pain.

“Percy!” Jason Grace called. “It has been a long time!” Percy tried to tell him to get off him, but the agony of having his injuries crushed didn´t let him. Cheyenne jumped away, staring at them.

“Jason, let him go.” Piper McLean smacks Jason in the arm playfully. “Remember that Nico said that he had serious wounds on his chest…”

“Oh, right…” Jason let Percy go, and Percy sighed in relief. “Sorry. I just missed you a lot, bro.”

Percy looked up at Jason, smiling. “It´s okay. I missed you to, bro.” Both settled for a high five instead after that. Piper then gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and a soft hug. “I am really glad you guys are spending the summer at Camp.”

“It´s been a while since we have been here, anyway.” Piper answered, as Jason went off to greet other. Percy felt Cheyenne tugging his shirt. Piper seemed to notice the small girl. “Aw! Who we have here?” Piper kneeled next to Cheyenne, who hides behind Percy. “What is your name?”

“She is Cheyenne. She is my sister. ” Percy introduced her. “Sorry, she doesn´t talks much.”

“It´s okay.” Piper says. “How old is she?”

“Eleven.” Percy replied, as Cheyenne looked at him like if she was waiting for some kind of permission or instruction. “She arrived about a week and a half ago. This is Piper, Cheyenne.” Percy told his smaller sister. “Say hi.”

“Hi…” The girl replied softly. Piper beams at her, before standing up again.

“She has your eyes.” Piper tells Percy. “So, let me guess, all of the Big Three have new kids?” Percy nodded. “I hope your sister isn´t like Taylor, I don´t know how Jason can handle her.”

Percy turned at Taylor again. She seemed to be bragging with some other campers, putting her chest out and smiling confidently. He couldn´t help but notice how different she was when they found her, but she still could see the girl with a band aid on her cheek that had been days walking on her own. She was taller, and seeming to start hitting puberty, but for Percy she would always be that kid that hugged him while she cried because she was scared.

“I think she is fine.” Percy answered, Cheyenne still hide behind him. “I am more worried about Hazel´s new brothers, to be honest.”

“I haven´t meet them, but for what you say the youngest one is crazy.”

“He is.”

“Okay.” Piper put some of her bangs behind her ear, and smiled. “It was nice talking to you, I will go say hi to the Aphrodite Cabin.”

“I am sure they miss you.” Percy said, as she walked away.

 “Also.” Piper turned around at him before she left. “Jason wants to see you at Cabin #1 talk to Nico and you after this.” Percy´s good mood suddenly evaporated. “See you later!”

Percy frowned slightly, waving at Piper. Cheyenne waved too. “See you later…”

He was _so_ looking forward to the conversation with Jason.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jason knew that he would be lying if he said that he didn´t missed Camp Half-Blood. He loved living in New Rome, it was calm and nice after the War, but he always looked forward to spend Holidays with the Greeks. After a stressing semester of college and a horrible week of finals, Jason could almost kiss the grass of the Camp Half-Blood. Plus, he got to see his friends.

After almost killing Percy in a hug, he went to do the same with Nico Di Angelo. Maybe scold him or scream at him for disappearing again, and then another hug. Someone else was already doing that, though.

 _“Nico Di Angelo!”_ Hazel grabbed his brother by the ear like if he was a kid. “What did we said about doing that again! You had me worried for five months! No one knew anything about you!”

“Hazel, I know, I am really sorry, really really sorry-” Nico apologized but stopped as his sister let go of his ear. Hazel had her lip out, and she looked more hurt than mad. Nico looked like if someone had kicked him on the groin. After all these years, Jason still didn´t knew anyone else that had that effect on the Ghost King. It was almost funny to watch, and Piper seemed to think the same as she placed her head in Jason´s shoulder.

“Why do you do this, Nico?” Hazel said. “You had all of us worried. You hadn´t done something like that for years, we all thought that something bad happened to you.”

“Hazel…” Nico muttered. “I am sorry, okay? I really am. I am so sorry, I will give you a proper explanation if you want, but I swear I will never worry you anymore, okay?” Hazel just looked at him, and Jason could see all the fear in Nico´s eyes, as if he had done something irreversible. Hazel just hugged her brother again, and Nico buried his head in her hair. Jason smiled proudly.

“I deserve a good hug too, you know?” Jason said, gaining a chuckle from Piper. Nico just rolled his eyes. Hazel let Nico go, as Nico and Jason hugged. Nico was still shorter than Jason, but he still looked healthier than the wimpy kid in the days of the War. It made Jason a little bit relieved. His black eye was also better, just a little bit darker than the rest of his skin. “I missed you, buddy.”

“Same, Grace.” Nico replied softly.

Then, Jason felt a tiny hand clenching his shirt. Everyone looked at Jason´s leg. A kid with fluffy black hair and glasses was there, crossing his arms and frowning. He had black jeans with the Camp Half-Blood shirt a few sizes too big for him. Jason saw the resemblance to Nico instantly.

“Why are you people hugging my brother?” He asked petulantly.  His voice was heavily accented. Jason let go of Nico. Hazel stared confused at them, while Piper had a sort of knowing grin in her face.

“Toa!” An older boy came running toward the smaller one. His hair was the same black mess, but he was a teenager with a leather jacket. “I told you to wait with the rest of the kids!”

“But the party is here!” Toa complained. His brother stood awkwardly behind him. Toa turned at Nico.“Are these your friends? What are they doing here, did they came to visit the Camp like the Romans? Do any of you know Taylor Cabot? She is a Roman too, and she is my friend!”

Jason smiles at the boy. So these were Nico´s new siblings. He was glad they got along with his own sister. Taylor had some problems socializing, most of the time because of her all-mighty and stubborn attitude. They must have met when the praetors visited the Greeks during the Spring Break to talk about the problem of the Black Market for celestial artifacts. Taylor had volunteer as part of the escort to transport Reyna and Frank. She never stopped talking about it, and she had mentioned meeting Ivan and Toa a few times. “I know Taylor. I am her brother, actually.”

Toa jaw dropped. “NO WAY! You are Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, and Champion of Hera! _Oh mi dios!_ ” The kid started jumping over and over again. Ivan rolled his eyes. “Nico and Taylor told me everything about you! Did you really ride a dragon across the country to save Hera? Nico said you could fly, can you fly right now?!”

Jason laughed, wrapping his arm around Nico, who couldn´t be embarrassed. So the Ghost King mentioned him. Good. “Yes, I know how to fly. I am glad Nico told you two about me.”

“Did you really get knocked by a brick once?” Toa said. Jason´s smile disappeared. Piper snorted. Nico looked at Jason, trying to convince him that he wasn´t the one to tell them that. Toa turned at Ivan again. “I told you she was telling the truth! You own me a bag of Doritos!”

 “I didn´t accepted that stupid bet in the first place!” Ivan hit Toa in the back. Piper laughed louder. “And behave yourself, _Peste._ You are embarrassing Nico infront of his friends.”

Toa´s face turned mortified. “ _Hermano_ , I thought boys couldn´t get babies…”

Ivan groaned loudly. “Not ‘embarrassing’ as ‘ _embarazar_ ,’ _idiota_! Embarrasing means _‘avergonzar’_."

 _“No soy Idiota, tu eres idiota!”_ And then they started discussing in Spanish. Jason looked over at Nico, and by the face he made this common.

Nico rolled his eyes, and stepped toward them, separating the two. “Now, calm down. Ivan, don´t insult your brother.” Ivan shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and shrugged. Toa stuck his tongue out at him. “Now, I want you guys to meet some of my friends.” Then, suddenly Jason remembered that he forgot to tell Hazel about the sibling thing. Oops. “You already know Jason. These are Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, and Hazel Lavesque, Daughter of Pluto. Hazel here is really special because she is-”

“Wait.” Ivan interrupted Nico, his eyes wide in awe. “Pluto. So that means that Hazel is also our…”

“…Sister.” Hazel finished for him. She was also amazed and confused. Nico scratched his neck nervously. Hazel turned at Jason and Piper, she looked kinda mad. “Why no one told me we had new brothers?”

“Uh.” Jason said awkwardly. He had no idea what to say. Piper was holding his hand, and he knew both were guilty about it. Then, he was saved by the squeal of the youngest Son of Hades.

“You are also our sister!?” Toa placed his hands on his cheeks, squeezing them. “You are so pretty! Like a _princesa_!” Hazel cheeks grew red. Jason never felt more relieved in his life. “You will be staying with us for the summer then? That´s really really cool! You can also teach us how to use our powers, Nico has been teaching us how to shadow-travel, but it´s really hard. It´s good we have more than 3 beds in the Cabin #13, since now we have 4 people on it. Breakfast and dinners will be as fun as the other Cabins that have more people!”

Hazel smiled at the kid. Jason thought he talked too fast. It reminded him of Leo when they were younger, actually. He suddenly wished the Son of Hephaestus was more around with them, instead of spending all his time travelling with Calypso. Toa ran toward Hazel, giving her a big hug. Hazel was still one of the shortest of the group, but Toa was still more hugging her hip than anything. Hazel laughed, and hugged him back. Toa made signs for Ivan and Nico to join them, and they both did. The four siblings hugged and Jason had a sudden urge to hug someone too. So he hugged Piper, who didn´t mind. He was glad that she was here.

“C´mon! You´ve got to see these drawings I made!” Toa said, grabbing Hazel´s hand. Hazel smiled, and let him drag her into Cabin #13, away from the rest. Ivan followed after them, yelling at Toa to wait for him.

Nico turned around, ready to go with them, when Jason placed his hand in his shoulder. “Not so fast, Death breath.”

Jason turned a Piper for a moment. She nodded, leaning to kiss him in the cheek. “I will go visit Cabin #10. I will see you two in an hour or two.” Then she left. Jason returned his eyes at Nico.

“What?” The Ghost king asked, glaring at Jason suspiciously.

“I just wanted to talk to you about a few things.” Jason replied. “How is it going with Percy?” Nico grimaced. Jason saw that coming. “Okay. Then, let´s go to Cabin #1 to talk with him about it.”

“Wait.” Nico jumped away from Jason´s grip. “Aw no, I am not going to talk with Percy about it right now, don´t you see I´ve have to take care of Toa or he will burn up the entire Cabin-”

“I am sure Hazel can take him.” Jason smiled. “Cabin #1. Now.” Nico groaned but ended up walking with him. Part one of the plan complete, now, time for part 2. 

* * *

 

 

Nico knew that he was screwed since the moment Jason looked at him. He was expecting a long lecture about things and their usual feelings jam, then their usual bonding and normal friendship. But now, he was directing to Cabin #1 to talk to Percy. The first two times they had went worse than that one time Nico thought he could eat more than 10 McDonald’s happy meals, and that had ended up _awful._ Nico wasn´t prepared for facing Percy, he had made all this plans on how things would go, but right now he wasn´t ready at all.

Jason and Nico stopped at the entrance. There, the Son of Poseidon was sitting. Next to him, there was one blonde teenager talking with a smaller girl. Taylor´s eyes widen as she saw Nico there. She had changed a lot from the last time Nico had seen her. She looked more mature now, like if she was true Roman.

“Nico!” She said, smiling. The small girl that Nico recognized as Cheyenne hide behind Percy, who glared at Nico. Great. “It´s great meeting ´ya again, man!”  Nico felt the same, but he decided to not talk because he felt Percy would slice him if he tried. Taylor turned at her brother. “Brick-head, did´ya know Percy has a new sis?”

“Yeah, but I haven´t met her yet.” Jason waved at the girl. She had brunette hair, and her big eyes were the same as Percy. “Hey! I am Jason. I am Taylor´s brother. It´s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Say hi, Chey.” Percy told his sister softly. Nico tried to wave at her, but by the way she stared at him, he decided it would frighten the kid.

“Hi…”

“Taylor.” Jason called for his sister. “Can you take care of Cheyenne for a while? Percy, Nico, and I have some things we need to discuss in private.”

“No problem, Supey.” Taylor smirked. “C´mere.” She extended her hand for Cheyenne to take. The girl looked at Percy, like asking for permission. Percy nodded. Cheyenne ran towards Taylor, and they walked toward the rest of the people. Jason walked toward the door, opening it. Percy glared at Nico one last time before entering. Nico sighed, stepping in. Jason closed the door behind them. Percy sat on the edge of one of the beds, while Nico took the weird sofa Jason had placed inside years ago.

Jason grabbed a chair, and sat in front of the door. It made Nico felt like he was being judged. “Now, what´s the problem with you two, now?”

“I think your already know, Grace.” Percy crossed his arms. “Also, we can´t take long in this. I have to go back, and the games for the campers start in half an hour.”

“Camp can manage them if you stay here for a while.” Jason answered, surprisingly calm. “Yes, I know the problem here, but maybe talking about what happened can help the situation?”

“If you know the problem, then you also know it´s none of your business.” Percy groaned, turning at Nico. Nico felt like he was slowly dying.

“Percy. I am just trying to help-”

“I don´t need your help!” Percy raised his voice, but it died out. Then he looked at the floor, and Nico realized he didn´t seemed so angry anymore. It was sadder now, kind of the way he looked when he first asked Nico if he could move with him after the break up with Annabeth. Nico felt worse.

“You two are my friends.” Jason said. He wasn´t so calm anymore, and Nico was feeling sort of intimidated. “I am worried about you both, and I will be honest right now: You either stop being asses and start acting like the adults you are to get to a solution by your own, or I will keep you inside this place until I can make you get to one. You are worrying everyone, and by that I mean absolutely everyone. I am spending the whole summer here, I just had the most stressing week thanks to finals, and I am not watching you two idiots dance around each other over the topic for three months. So, you better start talking so I can go back and have a nice and needed vacation with my wife. Did I make myself clear?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Nico muttered.

“Good.” Jason whispered something that sounded like the Latin for ‘ _gods, have mercy of me’_. He took a deep breath, taking off his glasses and massaging his eyes. He put them back on, and looked at both, Nico and Percy “Now, start talking. What´s the problem?”

Percy bitted his lip, and sighed. “You want the problem? Here it is in a nutshell: I was head over heels with Nico, then we slept together, and then he left for five months without a word, making me feel like shit. That´s the fucking problem.” Percy looked like if he was trying hard not to cry. Nico wanted to die and be sent to the Fields of Punishment. “He _left._ Not even a sign, the only thing he did was kiss me and said he was just going to do some stupid thing and be back. He left me there, in the fucking bed of our fucking apartment. He didn´t even take a bag or his toothbrush, or any belongings. He just left. I thought something bad had happened to him, I tried to call him, he didn´t answered, and I just…”

Now he was crying like someone who had been holding it for a while. Nico understood. Percy had been trying to hold it all together, even after all. And suddenly, Nico appeared, throwing it all to the trash. It felt horribly familiar, and that made it worse. Jason moved from the chair, and hugged Percy, who broke down right there and then.

And Nico hated himself. He hated himself like he never had, and never could. The way Percy just cried like he was complete broken made him want to plead the Gods to give him the biggest punishment all their crazy heads could think off. It made him want to beat himself up right and scream why he had done it. But most importantly, it made him wish he would have stayed with Percy in bed that first of January, hold him, and told him that he would never let anyone hurt him like that ever again.

Nico curled in a ball, hugging his head and pressing his legs into his body. He cursed in all the languages he knew, as he grabbed his hair. He was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. Jason looked at him, but Nico couldn´t take the guilt. He just couldn´t anymore. Jason stood up, helping Percy up too. Nico felt as a hand grabbed his shoulders. Nico looked up, and felt as an arms wrapped around him. Nico tensed, but then he hugged back, realizing that they were both Percy and Jason. Nico buried Percy into his arms, whispering a million ‘I´m sorry, I´m sorry’, as Jason hold them both. And Nico felt like he hadn´t in a long time, as he saw the boy he had cared for the most, breaking down for the same thing Nico had years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Hazel loved her brother, she really did, but sometimes he drove her mad.

Nico was difficult to look after, some things just didn´t change. He didn´t sulked anymore and had became a decent person. But Hazel still had to see that he didn´t had a diet consisting of only McDonalds, and make sure he was getting proper sleep, and maybe remind him what day of the week was when he came back from a task on the Underworld.

Her brother had been without a proper role model ( _No, Nico, our godly parent does not count)_ for most of his life, and sometimes Hazel felt more like a single mother behind a boy lacking of basic self care than the younger sister of the Prince of Hell.

Still, having a brother had its perks.

She didn´t feel alone anymore, she could have proper Holiday celebrations like a family, and all the fluffy things that come with having a brother that loves you a lot and never stops telling you he does.

Hazel was a patient person, and she loved Nico, but right now, _right now,_ she felt like opening a tunnel in the middle of Camp and throwing her brother inside it.

“Five months!” She yelled for the-gods-know-which-number time. “And now, you appear with two new brothers. You better give me an explanation, and it better be good!”

“Okay.” Nico raised his hands defensively. He had arrived from Cabin One with puffy red eyes, and looking bad. Hazel wanted to know what Jason had told him, and if it had made him come back into his senses. She, of course, knew about the problem with Percy. It had her disappointed on Nico, but in her eyes, it wasn´t worth it the whole drama those two were causing. “First, those two aren´t my fault. They were already here. Second, I am sorry about the five months, though I wasn´t completely M.I.A, and you know that. I spent most of my time in Italy, and yes, I got enough sleep and all. Third, I am not leaving anymore, so don´t worry. I kind of have to be here and make sure Toa doesn´t sink the Cabin into the ground by accident again...”  The last sentence didn´t helped Hazel at all.

Don´t get her wrong, she liked her new brothers. Toa was genuinly happy to have Hazel around, and Ivan reminded her of Nico when he was that age, but more Mexican and less issued. Still, she wanted to know from where they came, maybe not how, but why now, five years after the Seven defeated Gaea. She just prayed than they were less frustrating than Nico. The two were currently hanging out with Taylor and Percy´s sister, leaving the older two  to discuss.

Hazel took a deep breath. “Two sons of Hades. That makes our father the one with the biggest amount of living demigods out of the Big Three... Have you talked with him about this?”

Nico hesitated at the mention of their father. Hazel knew why, she had a tense relationship with Pluto. He never talked to her directly, but he was always giving Nico things for her and sending her messages in small ways. “Not really…I hadn´t gone down there for almost two weeks. All I know about those two is that their mother is dead, and they were years on the streets trying to make it to camp.”

A cold feeling surrounded Hazel as she remembered her own mother. It almost seemed that all the women that Pluto sired a child with ended up badly, just as the childhood of such kids. Gods, she just hoped that her brothers were okay and safe now.

“The powers...” A knot formed in her throat. “The powers that I had… do they have them too?”

“No. At least that I know.” Nico replied. “But they know how to shadow travel, at least a few feet. I am trying to teach them how to do it properly.” There was a small pause there. “Maybe you could join us?”

A sweet smile formed in Hazel lips. She, like everyone, had learned a few tricks after the War too.  Hazel knew how to shadow travel and do some of the things Nico did, but not at the same level. Maybe she could teach them a few things too. It would be fun, like spending a weekend enjoying family activities.

“So… uh, how is Frank?” Nico asked.

Hazel suddenly remembered something at the mention of him. “Oh, he is great! He wanted to come spend the summer here too, but he was busy with Praetor stuff. The Senate has chosen new members recently, and there is still the whole problem with the Black Market…” The Daughter of Pluto stood up, and started looking for something in her bag. She took out the various envelopes she had to deliver. They were cream, with golden swirls adorning them. The invitations were simple, but Frank had picked them and he adored them. She had one for Nico and must of their Greek friends. She would need more counting the recent additions.

 “Here, this one is for you.” She said handing him one.

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Thanks.” He took the envelope, opening it. Nico at first was calm, but Hazel saw the exact moment when his eyes opened and his jaw dropped. She had a faint sense of satisfaction on that. “Frank Zhang and Hazel Lavesque invite you to their wed- wait- _WHAT?!_ ” The invitation fell of his hands. “YOU ARE GETTING _MARRIED_ , WHAT IN HADES- Hazel, you are only 19! When was I informed of this- Zhang didn´t asked me for your hand in marriage, I do not accept this!”

“We have been dating for years! I am an adult, and don´t need to ask for your permission. Piper and Jason married when they both were 18, and they are fine and happy!” Hazel told him. She was happy with Frank, and she knew that there was no one else that she would rather spend the rest of her life with. “Plus, the date is already set, and we already sent invitations.”

“When did this happen?” Nico demanded. “I have to know.”

“Valentine´s Day.” The memory is enough to warm Hazel´s heart. It had been old-fashioned and perfect. She remembers kissing Frank like when they were kids that had just started dating.  “And you have no right to oppose to my wedding. You weren´t here when we told everyone about the compromise.”

And then Nico´s eye turned sad. Hazel sighed. Why did dealing with Nico couldn´t just be easier?

“You know.” Nico said. “I am happy that you are getting married and all, but reminding me I left every five minutes won´t help any 0of us. I have done lots of mistakes, I know, but I am really, _really_ trying to fix this one up, so can you please forgive me just this time, Hazel?”

Hazel saw her brother´s face, and it was in the verge of tears. Hazel´s inner maternal instincts kicked in, and she hurried to hug her brother. Nico´s chin fitted on top of her head, and his arms wrapped around her..

Nico wasn´t sobbing or crying, because even when things get hard Nico isn´t the kind of guy to sob or cry. He would hold it all inside, too stubborn to let it go. Hazel held him, because she had missed doing that. Just holding him, and being with him. Because even after years after the war, and even if she is marrying in a few months, Nico will always be the link with her past that made her remember, but not in the bitter way she did when she was thirteen. No, in the way when she recalled the good times with her mother, and the smell of food in New Orleans, and those nights when she returned from Alaska to the warmth of her house. Nico was that for her, and he was also her New Life. Because the boy was so selfish and yet so selfless that he gave her another chance just to have a sister. And Nico was also her future too, in an odd way. It would be spending time meeting Toa and Ivan together, and the moments when they would wait for to find the perfect dress, and maybe when they would tell Hazel´s kids the things they did on the War without the gore when the Seven traveled in the Argo, and everything seemed hopeful for just a second. It was the future that Hazel had so desperately wanted in both lives and was achieving now, and was too afraid to lose, because Hazel knew that that future wouldn´t exist without him.

Hazel loved her brother, sometimes he drove her mad, but she decided that she could forgive him this time. Just this time.

* * *

 

 

People said that Taylor Kreisberg was a complicated person. She didn´t thought that. In fact, she considered herself pretty straight forward and easy.

She liked to fight, to eat, and to sleep, preferably in that order. She disliked to be told what to do, things that had to do with the brain, and annoying people. Taylor only used only one weapon, and that was her spear. It was a gift from her Might Dad that Ruled over the Skies, and it was the thing she loved the most. Taylor cared for the people she cared, and hated for the people she hated. She wasn´t friendly, and no one should expect her to be. Manners and dresses weren´t for her, but cheers and cute boys were. Taylor live in Camp Jupiter, wanted to be praetor, and one day she would be. She only accepted to come with the Greeks because she wanted to tease her cousins some more and show the Greeks who ruled.

Taylor Kreisberg was an easy person, but Jason Grace wasn´t.

The Daughter of Jupiter didn´t understood him a lot, but she liked him and would go as far as say that she enjoyed to have him around.  He, Nico Di Angelo, and Percy Jackson had saved her from that horde of Cyclops when she was twelve, and they didn´t know it, but she had a debt with them that could only be pay with eternal loyalty. She grew up in the streets of Chicago, and they may not have taught her how to put make up on or be polite, but they did teach her a thing or two about being loyal to the people that did good to you. Jason Grace was one of them, and that was the sole reason she decided to stay with him and his wife.

Piper McLain, that girl was a whole other case. Taylor liked her. She was smart and knew her way around with that magic tongue of hers. Piper was like that cool aunt that shows you lessons in life and makes you hot chocolate that Taylor never had. Brick-head was lucky to have her.

Still, Grace tends to boss Taylor around and she didn´t like that. Discipline is for asses that cannot win in a gang fight or vandalize the car of a man just for the heck of it. Camp Jupiter is a sucker for discipline as Taylor´s Momma was for pot and the good stuff. Taylor respects Camp Jupiter, though. One week of cleaning poop showed her to do so.

But Greeks, they are not all about rules and you-there-do-this-stuff. Nah, they are as organized as the American Education system and as careless as Taylor´s dear dead Momma.

Taylor liked the Greeks. Oh, she _loved_ the Greeks. Especially Helldog Number One and Helldog Number Two.

“Oh, it´s Death-boy!” Taylor called for her friend. The small girl ( _Whatsername? Something with c)_ that is Percy´s ´lil sister´s whole face brightened ups as she saw them coming.

Ivan had the same messy hair and caramel skin as before, but with new bruises and looking cuter than the last time Taylor saw him. His jacket went right with his figure, and his face kept getting better and better each day and- okay, no, he is fine, he is a friend and she doesn´t find him handsome.

“Great! Bolt-mouth arrived with the Romans…” Taylor could feel the sarcasm dripping down Ivan´s words, but she wasn´t taking his shit. Taylor let go of the girl and went to embrace her friend. Ivan patted her on the back.

 _“Oh mi dios_ \- TAYLOR!” Son-of-the-Devil´s brother ran at her with the force of a nine-year-old hurricane. The three fall to the ground, Ivan with a scream, Taylor with a huff, and Toa with a cheer. Taylor rolled away from Ivan, who was clenching his arm in pain. “TAYLOR, TAYLOR- _Santos dioses_ , I am so happy right now- you will be staying the whole summer, that´s really cool! Will you stay at Cabin One, can I go visit you? Or can you come visit me? It´s going to be so fun, you will be here, and we will play, and you and Ivan can teach me how to use a sword-”

“Woah, there boy.” Taylor placed her hand on Toa´s mouth. The kid talked faster than the motor of a new bike. “Hold it there. Yep, I am staying ´da whole summer, but I can´t hear half of what ´ya sayin´. Gods, you kid gets more hyperactive each day…”

Ivan rolled his wrist, glaring at Taylor. “At least you didn´t have to deal with him since he was born.”

Toa, fortunetaly, didn´t notice the conversation going around him. He was too distracted with a certain Daughter of Poseidon to care. “Cheyenne!” The ´lil shit pushed Taylor away, going to tackle-hug the girl. Cheyenne ( _yep, that’s her name)_ smiled shyly and hugged back.  Toa dragged the poor thing next to Taylor and Ivan. “Did you meet Taylor? Isn´t she cool? Oh, you have to wait for Capture the Flag; we will be in the same team! I am so excited!”

Cheyenne snorted. “M-My brother Percy will be leading Team Blue.”

“Yeah, Percy always leads his team to victory.” Ivan added the last part especially for Taylor. “Hey, _Peste,_ why don´t you go tell Cheyenne about the eclipse that you were telling Hazel about? I need to talk with Miss Mighty Roman here…”

Toa gasped at the idea. “Oh yes! See ´ya later Taylor, I am glad you´re here!” He grabbed Cheyenne´s arm, and they started to walk. Cheyenne waved good-bye at them. Taylor heard how the conversation started to fade.  “There will be this eclipse in a week or so! And Rex is finally here, he is a Son of Hephaestus, so he will build this telescope and he will invite me and some other people to see it! You can come too…”

Ivan and Taylor stood up. Ivan dusted away the dirt from his pants. Taylor adjusted her ponytail. Taylor turned at Ivan. He raised an eyebrow. Taylor grinned. “Ya want to talk with me?”

“Not really. I just wanted to go with some friends, but Toa wouldn´t leave me alone” Ivan passed his hand through his hair, trying to be cool. He wasn´t. “I forgot how annoying he could. It was great to be on the quest without _chiquillos_ bothering me all the time.”

“You know, Guzman.” Taylor replied. “You shouldn´t say stuff like that ´bout your bro.” Ivan gave her an incredulous look. “Okay, yeah, he is annoying as heck, but hey. He is your ´lil bro. Family is family.”

Ivan sighed. “I guess you are right…”

And they stared at each other in silence. It was kind of awkward, but Taylor didn´t mind. She liked being next to Ivan, it was comforting in a weird sort of way. Ivan scratched his neck.

“So, uh… I have to meet some of my friends, the two I went on the quest with…” He said. “You wanna come too?”

Butterflies flew through Taylor’s stomach. She didn´t liked those, warriors like her didn´t need butterflies. “Yeah. Why not? And maybe ´ya should also tell me ´bout this quest of yours, by the way.”

Ivan smiled. Taylor smiled back. Yep, she loved the Greeks.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of warning over transphobic language and bullying in the second part of this chapter!

Dreams and Nightmares were part of being a demigod. Tartarus just made them worse.

The first weeks, Percy remembers the dreams. He remembers not being able to breathe, as he saw the blood and corpses in the floor. He would wake up screaming; clenching a pillow meanwhile Annabeth calmed him down. As time passed, the nightmares didn´t softened, they just weren´t as usual.

Percy had  learned how to control his dreams and know when he was having a nightmare. It was Nico the one that had thought him in the time that they had lived together. It was part of Percy´s favorite moments when the Ghost king would sit across the bed with him, their hands touching, as Nico explained what to do and Percy listened. Percy still remembered the words.

“There isn´t really a way to keep the nightmares from happening.” Nico had said. “But you can stop them before they get particularly bad. It´s called Lucid dreaming, and you just need to be aware that you are dreaming to do it.”

After lots of practice, Percy could notice when he was in a dream most of the time. Right then, when he was standing in the outside of Cabin #3 holding Riptide, was one of them. Percy felt the weird sensation you could only feel on dreams. This wasn´t a usual nightmare, too. When Camp Half-Blood appeared in Percy´s nightmare, it was burn down and in ruins. This Camp wasn´t like that. The decorations from the Romans´s arrival were still there, and the Cabins were fine. The only difference was the Campers. Most of them were outside their Cabins, standing lifeless there. Some had patches and bends on them. Percy turned around, and recognized Ian sitting on the fire burning on the center of the Cabins. Percy capped Riptide, walking toward him.

The boy had large bags under his eyes, and a blanket around him. He looked the way most of the campers had after the final battle against Gaea. It made Percy felt sick. Ian hadn´t been there, he shouldn´t be like this.

“What happened?” Percy asked.

The Son of Apollo didn´t looked up. His brown eyes were lost and cold. “They took my sister. They took my sister…” He muttered. Percy didn´t understood. Ian sister wasn´t at Camp, she was a Hunter. “They took my sister and you couldn´t help save her or the others...”

Percy clenched his fist. “Others?”

Ian raised his hand, his finger pointed to the front. Percy followed with his gaze. What he saw made his heart stop.

In the center of Camp, there were black banners, surrounded by gray and white ribbons. In the center of each banner, was a portrait. There were the faces of Hazel, of Jason, of Piper, of one of the Stoll twins, of Taylor. There were pictures of everyone. There was a picture of Nico Di Angelo next to one of Toa and Cheyenne. Percy´s breath hitched. His eyes traveled to the portrait hanging above all the others. It was a photo of his own face.

“They died. They died and you couldn´t help them, Percy…” Ian tilted his head. “They died, and you couldn´t help them…”

Percy stepped back. “But I am not death. They are not death.”

“Are you sure?” Ian said. Percy tried to grab Riptide, but the pen wasn´t in his pocket. Ian stood up, the blanket falling from his shoulders. He was walking toward Percy. Percy tried to move, but suddenly, his hands were chained to the floor with silver chains. Percy looked around, trying to scream for help, but all the Campers were walking toward him too. Percy didn´t know what to do.

Ian´s body changed, and he was a man now. He was tall, his hair dark, and eyes shining like a pair of rubies. He had a crown made out of bones, with black robes. What made Percy shudder was his wicked smile. The campers started to scream in fury, pleading for him to kill Percy.

“You couldn´t save them, Percy.”  The man raised a scythe, Percy couldn´t breath. He was trapped and defenseless, there was no escape. The scythe touched Percy´s forehead, and Percy felt agony.

It was pain like if he had never known, not even in Tartarus.  His life was being ripped away from his flesh. The people continued to cheer, and the last thing Percy saw was that man´s insane grin before his whole world crashed down.

And Percy opened his eyes.

* * *

 

 

The dawn was Nico´s favorite time of the day. When Percy and he shared the flat in New Rome, Nico would take daily morning runs, and when he returned, he would stand at the terrace to see the sky with a coffee in his hand. Sometimes Percy joined him too, and the two would enjoy each other´s company in silence and have breakfast afterwards. After Nico went to Italy that was one of the things he missed the most.

He still took daily runs. It was a good way to keep in shape, and they had always helped clear his mind for the day.

Mornings in Camp Half-blood were nice. It was a calming scene to look at, before all the campers woke up to start with the activities. Nico liked to breathe the fresh air.

That day, Nico had run around the Camp borders. His hair was up in a ponytail, and he was sweating. He would take first dips in the shower if Hazel hadn´t when he returned to Cabin #13.  Nico decided that he would shadow travel to the McDonalds a few miles away to breakfast before that. He had nothing against the nymph’s food, but he wanted a happy meal right now. Nico detoured from his path to get his wallet at the Cabin, but he stopped suddenly. There were a group of boys near the arena, screaming. Out of curiosity Nico went closer, standing behind a tree. Then he recognized who was the group of boys.

“I said to leave me alone, Evan!” Toa yelled at the tall boy with dark hair, and a scar in his left cheek. He was wearing the Camp shirt, though his had no sleeves. He didn´t looked Toa´s age, more like Ivan´s. _So that was the asshole that bothers most of the campers_ , Nico thought _, picking up in younger kids._

Evan stood with arrogance, and three of his fellow Ares siblings behind him. He crossed his arms and glared at Toa. “We told you we didn´t want you near the Arena when the boys were training. What you were doing here and to who you were talking to, Zombie-face?”

“That´s none of your business _, idiota_.” Toa hissed. He had a black shirt that said _‘Rock-cat roll’_ with a white cat under it and jeans. His hair was messier than usual, his glasses were on his face, and he was holding something firmly in his hand. It looked like a toy, from where Nico was standing. “I can be here when you are training too!”

One of the other guys punched his fist into his hand. “I don´t understand Spanish, but sounded like an insult.”

“It was.” Toa said. “Or are you too dump to understand that too?” Nico had to appreciate his younger brother´s sass. The guy gritted his teeth. Evan raised his hand, and the guy stayed in his place.

“You should learn your place, Guzman.” Evan answered. “And no, you can´t be here when the boys are training. Since you know, you aren´t a _real_ one.” Toa looked like if someone had punched him in the stomach. Nico felt his anger rising.

“Shut up!” Toa clenched his fists. Evan walked toward him, and placed his hand in his shoulder. Nico decided that he had enough. He got closer, as the earth started to move around him. “Don´t touch me, _pendejo_!”

“Look, Dirt-butt.”  Evan said. “You can´t be with us for your own safety. You are not a boy, and you could get hurt. We don´t want you getting hurt. My bros aren´t punching you right now ´cause we don´t punch girls, but, do you think the guys in there will do the same? No, they won´t.” Toa was mortified and shaking. Nico forced the ground to open faster, and a hand of bone started to come out. “They will hurt you and you will cry, ´cause that´s what _girls_ do when they get punched.”

The guys started laughing. Toa raised his chin. “I am more of a  _macho_ that you will ever be.” He replied. “At least I am not as much of an ass as you are. That´s why Adam stopped being your friend, ´cause you are a ‘big douche trying to hide your insecurities’”

Evan frowned. “I don´t need Adam to be my friend. I got plenty more, unlike you, _Transie_.”

"I´ve got plenty of friends.” Toa smiled proudly. Nico stopped the bones for a second. “I´ve got my siblings and I´ve got Rex, and Cheyenne, and Ian, and many more!”

One of the guys snorted. “Ha! You think those are your friends! They will never hang out like a freak like you. Your brother Ivan thinks you are annoying, I´ve heard him say it.”

“Yeah.” Another one said. Toa seemed about to cry. “And so are all your siblings. We all know that Nico Di Angelo is _quee_ r! And that he and that black girl come from the past. They are freaks just as you!” Nico was stung by it for a second.

“Exactly.” Evan gripped Toa´s arms tighter, lifting him up from the ground. Toa dropped the toy in his hand, trying to push him away. Evan took off Toa´s glasses from his face.

“Give those back!” Toa protested, cheeks wet with tears.

“You all underworld kids are freaks that talk to the death.” Evan handed one of his brothers. He broke them in two and threw them at the floor. Toa´s breath hitched. “Or to whom you were talking to when we heard you? Who is _Andy?”_

“I said let me go, _hijo de puta_!” Toa yelled. Evan groaned and readied his other fist. Nico finally exploded.

The earth opened, as undead soldiers came out. It was probably more than the needed to scare those little pricks away, but it worked faster. One of them pushed one of the Ares kids to the ground as the other two started running, chased by the skeletons.  Evan jaw dropped, and he softened his grip in Toa. The boy took advantage of Evan´s surprise and punched the Son of Ares right on his face. Evan fell to the floor.  Toa grabbed him by the edge of the shirt.

“Don´t ever. Ever.” The boy said, and for a second, he looked scary. “Call my family or me a freak again, understood?” Evan didn´t answered. Toa stood up, and then, swung his leg, and kicked Evan on the crutch. The bully curled in pain. Toa grabbed his broken glasses and the toy from the floor, and started running away. Nico stepped out from his hiding spot, and Toa bumped into him.

Toa touched his shirt. He squinted his eyes. “ _Nico?-”_   Then the panic settled in.  “Nico, what are you-The skeletons, d-did you made that?!”

“Kind of. The skeletons will chase them for the rest of the week. Did they hurt you?” Nico saw his sad face change look terrified for a second. Toa quickly wiped away his tears and shook his head. It angered him more to see those guys bothering his brother. He had to deal with those bullies for real later, maybe tell Chiron. The centaur could stop it. “Toa, listen here. If they ever do that to you again, tell any of us. I will personally sent them to the Fields of Punishment.”

“I can´t take my own problems…” Toa pouted as he pressed the toy closer to his chest. Nico looked at it. It was a doll, small and old.

“What´s that?” Nico asked. “No, better question, what were you doing out here this early?”

“Well… I uh…” Toa muttered. “A friend wanted to talk to me, and he asked me to be early. He was worried about something, and he was telling me about it when I ran into Evan…”

“A friend.” Nico repeated. “What kind of friend?”

“Just… a friend…”

Nico considered the situation. Toa was hiding something, but the kid had had enough for now. Interrogating him could wait for some other time. Instead, Nico placed his hand in Toa´s hair. The boy raised an eyebrow, but then Nico ruffled it. Toa laughed. Mission accomplished. “A friend then. Now, come on. Hazel and Ivan are probably awake and wondering where we are. And we need to paste your glasses, if you don´t want to be blind for a day, kiddo.”

Toa smiled slightly. “M-maybe I can ask Rex to f-fix them...”

“Yeah.” Nico shrugged. “Let’s go get breakfast first.” And then he started walking, Toa next to him. Nico had problems to fix, not only his own, but right then, while he was watching the dawn and being with his siblings in camp Half-blood, he felt like those problems could wait.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The doors of the Big House burst open as Chiron entered. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi, looked at him grimly. She had her hand in the shoulder of a shaking boy. Mr. D was sat in one of the chairs with another guy, while a girl stood in the center.

The girl was short, wearing a heavy coat, a backpack, and a sword attached to her hip. Her hair was in a pixie cut, dyed all the colors of the rainbow. Her expression was somber.

“Chiron.” She said.

“Rita.” Chiron replied. It had been long since he had seen this particular camper. She was one of the first to arrive after the War, a Daughter of Hecate, and had gone into a quest months ago. It was a dangerous quest that called the collaboration of both Camps, and it had been this small girl that raised her hand and volunteered for it. Together with a Son of Demeter, a Daughter of Nike, and two Romans, she had left to investigate and catch the people that had been dealing in the Black Market with celestial artifacts.

Chiron and the praetors had lost communication with them for weeks. That they arrived now, with two of their people missing, wasn´t a good sign.

“What happened?” Chiron asked. Rita signaled one of her friends to start.

“The praetor´s suspicions were right.” The boy, obviously Roman, said. He was a brunette, with a tall and strong complexion. “A demigod is selling the artifacts to the mortals illegally. They are stealing the items from the Amazons and other organizations, placing them in the market, and giving them out in exchange for some other important thing that we couldn´t figure out.”

“What was starting to worry the Amazons when we visited them,” Rita continued. “Was the fact that these thieves were also putting the secrecy of Olympus and the world hidden by the mist in danger. They stole a really important thing that allows cutting the mist and making the things we do visible to the mortal eye.”

“Are you sure of this?” Mr. D said. “Olympus has been one of the best kept secrets for centuries. There is no way one lame hero could find a way to bring it to light now. If you are giving fake information-”

“We lost two of our friends in this quest.” The boy next to Rachel interrupted. Mr. D glared at him. Chiron thought that the god would punish the boy for a second. Rita moved toward him, the Roman looked pained, but the boy was determined. “One of them was my girlfriend. Yes, we are sure of this. Whoever is behind all this shit has managed to rob the Amazons and the Gods themselves.”

“Simon, it´s okay…” She said, but he pushed him away.

“No, it´s _not_!” He raised his voice. Rita looked hurt, the boy collapsed into the floor. “May and Daniel are gone…” Chiron saw as tears started streaming down the boy´s face. Rita hugged him. The Roman took a deep breath. “They are gone…”

It always broke Chiron´s heart to see the campers like this. No matter the era or century, Loss was always one of the hardest things to overcome.

The Roman looked away. “I apologize by my comrade´s behalf, but we have been through a lot in the past months.” He turned at Chiron. “Someone has been recruiting troops. They attacked the Amazons, and stole a lot of their merchandise. We were in there at the moment. Whoever is doing this is strong enough to break down their defenses, and maybe able to break through the Camps´.” There was a pause, as he stared at Rita and Simon embracing each other. Chiron could see in his eyes how much he cared for them “That they could break the mist is just a theory of the Amazons. They probably can´t, but ther are still dangerous. We came here to warn the Greeks, and Queen Hylla Twice-Kill has already sent a message to her sister saying the same. And… And we also came here to say that we can´t continue this quest. ..I don´t want to lose more of my friends in this...”

Everyone stayed quiet after that. Only the faint sobs of Simon filled the air. Mr. D had a solemn look in his face. Rachel Elizabeth Dare looked up at Chiron.

“What are we going to do now?” She said. It wasn´t really a question, but an order. Chiron knew what she meant, what she wanted him to do. Unfortunately, Chiron couldn´t do that. At least, not for the moment.

“For now, Rachel, if you can please escort Rita and Simon to the infirmary? And you, Mr…” Chiron looked at the roman. Rita and Simon were staring at him, worried of what would happen next.

“My name is Caleb Hollenbeck, Centurion of the Second Cohort, and Legacy of Fortuna, sir.” The Roman boy gulped.

“Mr. Hollenbeck can stay at Camp Half-Blood for as long as he needs.”  Chiron smiled at him. “After all, the Greeks are the host for this year´s exchange. You are a Legacy of Fortuna, you say? That would be Tyche, Cabin #19. I am sure the counselor can get you comfortable there.”

The three teens were surprised by that, but the mood was lightened for a bit. Simon and Rita stood and went to hug Caleb. Rita buried her head in his shoulder, and Simon placed his arm around Caleb´s neck. Rachel sighed, and the three followed her to the infirmary. The Oracle gave one last glare at Chiron before leaving.

“You didn´t tell them of what Zeus said in the last Council.” Mr. D pointed out, after they were gone. “What if it has to do with this problem?”

“We don´t know about that yet.” Chiron replied.  “What Rachel saw doesn´t mean that another Prophecy is coming.”

“The campers will have to hear about it sooner or later.” Mr. D sank further into his chair.

“They will, but right now it isn´t the moment.” Chiron could see the faces of the Campers, some bleeding and broken, some staring at their swords blankly, some crying and holding into each other, wanting to go home and for it all to end. He remembers their grief for all the those who weren´t theer anymore. A knot formed in his throat. He couldn´t watch that again, at least not so _soon_. “For now, that everything is calm; there is no need for them to worry about the idea of another war.”

* * *

 

 

The three appeared at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. Ivan felt the energy being drained from him for a moment, like if he had been running for hours. He took a deep breath, and then looked at his sides.  Lani and Adam were holding both of his hand. He sighed with relief.

“Woah, that actually worked, Ivan. I´m so proud of you.” Adam said smirking. Ivan punched him. 

“Shut up, Smartass.” Ivan answered. “Of course it would work; I said it would.” If he was being honest with himself, Ivan didn´t actually knew if it would. Nico had just taught him how to shadow travel on his own recently, they haven´t even practiced that much. He was nervous at first, but Ivan had shadow traveled about fifteen miles perfectly. He was hungry and tired now, though. “Okay, we did it. Let´s eat now.”

Lani sat next to one of the trees, the other two following her. She set her cane on her side, and Ivan leaned into the tree. Adam placed the bag with the hamburgers in the center, and then everyone started to eat.

“Man, this was an excellent idea.” Adam took down a bite of their hamburger, as they passed Lani her own. The Hawaiian girl inspected with the wrapping  her hands before opening it. Ivan watched them, and still he couldn´t believe it had been barely a week since they had returned from the quest. “I told you that we should have done this ages ago, bro. We have so many possibilities now that you can shadow travel long distances. I say next time we go to an Applebee’s.”

“Shadow traveling long distances would have been more useful three weeks ago.” Lani added. Ivan could only stare at her, with her long wavy hair and face so beautiful. No matter where they were, Lani always looked amazing. She was wearing a camp shirt, and somehow, she made the orange look well with the rest of her outfit.

Adam, on the other hand, looked like a mess. Their hair was standing at weird angles and Ivan knew that they had been wearing the same hoodie for the last four days. Ivan felt a wave of worry wash him over. The encounter with Phobos had been difficult for the three, but especially for Adam. He wondered if they still had nightmares.

“I know, I know…” Ivan sighed, grabbing his own food. He drank some of his soda, and took some of the fries. Lani ate her hamburger, and Adam was sticking into their mouth all they could. As Ivan felt the greasy burger fill his mouth, he had to agree with Adam. This had been an excellent idea.

After spending over a month together all the time, it felt weird to be away from each other. Ivan remembered the cold nights when they curled up together to watch the stars, and the stories told over the fire when they managed to get food. Now, though, Adam went with the rest of the Athena kids and Lani returned to Cabin #10, leaving Ivan on his own. Even if he had Toa and his new siblings, the teenager had to admit that he missed spending time with his friends

Until Adam had the bright idea to Shadow travel to a McDonalds to buy lunch and then eat it somewhere together. Ivan thanked the gods that his friend was as brilliant as he was mischievous.

“Guys.” Adam said. Ivan and Lani turned at him. “Guys, you know what this reminded me of?”

Lani grinned at them. “What did this remind you off?”

“Arizona.” Adam chimed. Ivan frowned at the memory because he was sure what his friend was about to say. “Remember we were eating hamburgers that we stole from that guy that looked exactly like Danny Devito?”

“Of course I do!” Lani giggled. “You were laughing your butt off when Ivan asked who Danny Devito was.”

“Hey! It´s not my fault I suck at remembering actor´s names!” Ivan protested. Adam had started to laugh again. Ivan turned at them. “It´s not funny! I got us dinner that day, while you were busy getting your ass kicked by that empousai.”

“I lost my sword back at Mount Rushmore because I was saving you from falling down President Lincoln! Plus, I had no idea the girl was an empousai, and even you couldn´t defeat her, Death-boy.” Adam replied. Ivan rolled his eyes. “Still, who doesn´t know who is Danny Devito?”

“Well, at least I had _pants_ when we were at Mount Rushmore!” Ivan said.

“That´s because the drakon had burned them! I saved your life, and still you come here to my camp while I´m eating my hamburgers.” Adam was moving his hands in an exaggerated way, and Ivan couldn´t help but snorting. “And tell me I wasn´t wearing pants that time.”

“Aw, shut up, you two.” Lani grabbed her cane and smacked Adam´s head with it. “I was the one that saved you in those two occasions. And the one that got Adam new pants and a bat so he could defend himself, and told Ivan who Danny Devito was. No matter how much you two argue about whom is better, you would be death without me. Can you stop arguing now?”

“You don´t get it, pretty face.” Adam told her. “We argue because we need to know who is the second better to you.” Then they moved toward Lani, and hugged her. Lani tried to push them away, but was she too busy laughing. Ivan shook his head, smiling. “Still, none of you are as smart as me. Without my plans, we would have never have gotten the stupid cane anyway.”

“Yes, we know, Ronsman.” Ivan said. “You are so _smartass_ , that when you search the word in a dictionary, your face is what you found.”

“Of course, Guzman!” Adam let Lani go. The girl punched him. Adam still had an arm around her. “Same happens when you search the word _lameass_ , but there is a photo of you!” And then Lani and Adam started to laugh. Ivan was offended now.

The Son of Hades grabbed one of his fries, raising it. Adam met his eyes. Ivan could see the exact moment of realization in his friend´s eyes that they couldn´t escape of this. Ivan threw the fry, at it hit Adam on the hair.

“How dare you!” They yelled, and then the real battle started. The two demigods continued to throw food at each other with Lani cheering for both. One of the nuggets got stuck into Ivan´s eye, while Adam got hit by a half-chewed hamburger. The food fight continued at Ivan couldn´t breathe from the laughter.

When the three collapsed next to each other, with Ivan in the center. He took a moment to look at the two people next to him.

“Can someone please tell me,” Ivan said. “Why do I waste my time with you two?”

“´Cause you _love_ wasting your time with us.” Adam replied, with his hands on his back and a lazy smile on his face. Lani rolled, and rested her head in Ivan´s shoulder.  Ivan beamed.

He realized that Adam was probably right, as always.

* * *

 

Cheyenne closed her eyes, and stayed quiet for a second. Percy could see her mouth moving slightly. She opened her eyes again, and then dropped part of her food into the bonfire. She looked at Percy, and he smiled at her. She didn´t. Percy sighed. The two continued to their table side by side.

As it turned out, having a smaller sister was harder than Percy had expected.

It wasn´t that Cheyenne was a problematic child. All the opposite. She made her bed each day, always kept her things in order, and didn´t got into much trouble with other people as Percy did at her age. Cheyenne would be the definition of a well behaved kid if it wasn´t for the fact that she got distracted too easily and always seemed to be moving in some way.

Percy´s little sister was practically an angel, but she just didn´t seem to fit in at Camp Half-Blood.

She couldn´t hold a sword, she hid behind the instructor when she had to spar with someone, and when all the campers were eager to get to know monsters and fight them, she was totally frightened by them. Cheyenne was everything you wouldn´t think a Daughter of Poseidon would be. And it made other campers pick on her.

Percy continued to find her crying at the Cabin sometimes, and couldn´t cheer her up. That day, she had been hiding in the bathroom and Percy had to drag her out of it. When he had asked her what happened, she shook her head and denied to say a thing. Percy was getting desperate for her to tell him what happened or how to make her feel better, but she was stubborn for an eleven year old.

What made Percy angrier, was the fact that maybe it had been some older kid molesting her. It probably was one of those Ares assholes, but they haven´t been doing a lot for the two days. Apparently, one of them somehow angered Nico Di Angelo someway, and now a horde of skeletons were always haunting them. It was the most hilarious thing Percy had seen. Thankfully, Clarisse wouldn´t be coming that summer, or she would have already threatened Nico to make the boney warriors go away.

Percy´s heart skipped a beat when he thought of Nico. Another thing to add to his list of problems. After Jason forced them to talk, the situation had improved slightly. He didn´t want to kill him on sight anymore, but Percy was far from forgiving Di Angelo and much more from considering him a friend or ally ever again.

But right then wasn´t the time to think about his fucked up love life, he had to figure out how to help his sister.

“Come on, Chey.” Percy said as they sat on the table. “Say something. Anything.” The girl ignored him and continued to play with her piece of cheese. “Did someone do something to you? You know I can hit them with a wave of toilet water or flood their cabin, right?”

Percy felt like slamming his face into the table.

“Kid, _please_.” Percy begged. “I am trying to be a good older brother here.”

She stayed quiet.

Percy did slam his face into the table this time. He, Savior of Olympus, Mighty Son of Poseidon, Demigod of the Century, couldn´t get his sister to talk to him. He was such a failure, his father would be so ashamed of him, all those year of being a hero had served him for nothing, he should swim to the bottom of a river and stay there for the rest of his miserable life-

“Percy…”

He raised his half of his head. “What is it?” He asked half muffed, so it came out like: _“Wutsit?”_

“T-there is s-something there…”

And the Percy sat up completely. Cheyenne was pale and shaking. Her finger was pointing somewhere behind him. Percy stared at the rest of the tables. He hadn´t noticed that the usual talking and laughing had stopped, everyone deathly silent. All the campers wide eyed. Chiron and Mr. D were jaw dropped from their sits. Even the skeletons around the Ares kids were shocked. Percy turned around, and his own heart hit the floor.

On top of the bonfire, a white boy was floating. His skin was translucent, his eyes pupiless, and his presence sent a chill down Percy´s spine. His appearance was familiar to Percy. It was something he had seen before when he was younger, but he didn´t dared to think of it.

The Pavilion and everyone on it seemed under some kind of spell. No one moved, or said a thing. An grim smell had surrounded the air, and everything felt colder. Percy couldn´t react or move, he was out of control and it made him feel _terrified._

Until someone broke the spell.

From Table #13, the four spawns of Hades stood up. Hazel had raised a wall of dirt from the ground, Ivan glared at the thing, and Nico walked in front of his siblings, with his Stygian Sword in hand.

“Whoever you are, you are not welcome here.” Nico said. He looked fearless, his eyes as dark as his sword itself. Percy thought that Nico suddenly seemed stronger, an aura of authority forming around him. “You are ordered to leave this place, now.”

The white boy turned his head at Nico. **“Your tricks do not work on me, Son of Hades. Do not try to treat me as one of your servants, for I don´t belong to your father or to anyone.** ” It´s voice didn´t sounded normal. It was like an echo, hoarse and penetrating. Everyone jumped, even Nico. Percy felt his breath hitching.

And then a small kid stepped from behind Nico, walking toward the thing. Ivan tried to grab him, and Nico stared at him. Toa Guzman had his eyes fixated at the boy, but he wasn´t staring at it like the rest of the people. He looked at it like if it was a friend.

“Andy?” The kid said softly. “Andy, what are you doing here?”

“Toa, come right here in this instant-”

 _ **“SILENCE.”** _ The ghost screeched like a banshee. Percy felt the pain get into his ears, as he covered them. A congregation of creams were heard. Nico and the others fell to the floor, their hands on their heads. The only one that seemed unaffected was Toa.

“Andy, don´t hurt them.” He asked. The ghost moved from the bonfire toward him. Toa held out his hand. “What´s wrong?” The ghost was in front of him. The tension in the Pavilion rose. “Andy?” The ghost´s hand touched Toa´s for a moment. Percy felt his throat dry.

Then the ghost roared again. Nico screamed. Toa opened his mouth, and the ghost passed at him. Toa was raised from the floor, his eyes turning white as he floated. And then everyone finally reacted.

Some of the Campers broke into panic and got out running, but some others stayed there, with their weapons at the ready, as the boy floated. Percy had uncapped Riptide, and had stood up in front of his sister protectively.  The land opened, and a lightning stroke near the Camp. Jason was standing on his table next to Taylor. Nico was up again, with Hazel summoning a wall of rock behind her. Chiron raised from his seat, with Mr. D, that even in his sandals and hawaiian shirt, looked ready for combat.

And then Toa turned his head at Percy. Percy felt like if he was staring at the deeps of his soul right in that instance, in a way that was nothing but _wrong_. Percy´s grip in both, Cheyenne´s arm and Riptide, tightened.

And then the possessed boy opened his mouth to speak, as a whisper that was barely heard but still penetrated everyone´s ears.

 

_**“They are coming.”** _

 

 

A white fog left Toa, and he fell. More screaming. Nico jumped to catch the kid, when all the flames and lights went out. More shouts and Percy couldn´t see anything. He just heard as another lightning fell, followed by something that sounded like an explosion, before all Hell Broke Loose.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness filled Camp Half-Blood, and Nico couldn´t figure out what was happening. The last thing he could remember was that hollering scream, and his brother falling into his arms. Now, he had been pulled into the middle of a battle.

At first, he couldn´t move. His mind travelled to the times of flames and blood, with swords and weapons clashing, as he saw and felt people dying and souls leaving their bodies. The only thing he felt was a sudden fear with a dash of despair. It was the War with Gaea all over again, with the shouts on the battlefield, and he couldn´t be there, he couldn’t take another take another war _again_.

But then, his head was taken out of the apocalyptic vision.

“NICO!” One of his friends shouted, it was difficult to tell who among all the chaos. _“ON YOUR LEFT!”_

And Nico turned, and he saw a dagger coming from a hooded figure. His eyes opened, and he pulled himself together. His arms tightened on Toa, and the shadows surrounded them, as they appeared on the edge of the Pavilion. Only then, Nico truly understood what was happening.

Someone had managed to enter Camp Half-Blood, and attack them there. Then, another thing came to his mind. Most of the Campers were children, not able to protect themselves against whoever the enemy was, and only the older demigods wouldn´t be able to keep all them safe.

He set his brother on the ground softly, and then Nico raised his hands up, taking a deep breath. Nico called the Earth and summoned the Bone. Using every bit of force he had, the Son of Hades summoned as many skeleton warriors as he could. Years ago, he wouldn´t even dream of leading his own army of the undead, but now that his Father had named him Commander of the Underworld, he had certain privileges.

The soldiers stood there. Even if a faint exhaustion had invaded him, Nico took his Stygian Iron sword from the shadows, lifting it, and getting the attention of his troops.

“Go, help the younger Campers and fight whoever is attacking us, it´s an ORDER!” He yelled. Instantly, the warriors went to assist on the fight. Nico looked around, trying to take the scene before him.

Some of the lights had returned, and everyone was fighting with whatever they could find, against the figures that had appeared. Nico couldn´t see what they were, but they looked humanoid, with large dark hoods covering their faces, and using weapons that seemed made out of silver, the metal glistening with the moon light. Around them, Nico could see some of his friends. Jason and Taylor fought side by side, covering each other´s backs. Percy had one hand wrapped around his sister, while the other swung Riptide against two of the figures. Hazel was controlling the earth around her, hitting with boulders whatever came too close to the others. Chiron and Piper were more focused on trying to get the kids out of there. What caught Nico´s eyes was that Ivan had got near two other teens, and the three were perfectly synchronized. Ivan stabbed one of the things with his two swords; a girl with long wavy hair sliced a figure coming near them with some kind of cane with a sharp end, while that Athena kid defended their backs.

And then Nico saw an arrow going toward him. He jumped. The arrow hit the ground. Suddenly, it caught fire. Nico extended his arm, and pulled Toa away. The boy let out a small yelp, as Nico shadow-traveled with him again, this time appearing near the extinguished bonfire. He was now in the middle of the struggle. His instincts took in, and Nico lifted his sword, as it met another silver one. Nico dropped Toa, who woke up with a groan, and then used both of his hands to direct the weapon. The metals clanged against metal, until someone assaulted Nico´s back. Nico turned quickly, hitting the new comer with the edge of his sword, and returned to kick the other hooded figure, sinking his sword into the other. Nico saw as the being turned to dust like a monster, but instead of gold the dust was black. Nico did the same with the other one.

Two other things charged at Nico, and they were better at sword-fighting than most people Nico sparred with. This whole thing was leaving him out of breath, since he had used most of his energy on the summoning of the army.

For a second, Nico glanced at the rest of his friends. Most of them were doing well, but Percy had left his flank unprotected, and there was another of those catching fire arrows coming toward him. “PERCY, WATCH OUT!” Nico screamed. Before Percy could even react, a wall of rock came up and then down, blocking the arrows. Both, Nico and Percy turned at Hazel. She gave them both a small smile, and then they all went back to their own business.

Then Piper yelled. Nico saw as one of the hoods grabbed a camper. The captor´s hand muffled the girl´s protests, as she tried to hit him and free herself. A skeleton rushed to her aid, but the figure took out what seemed a small sphere, and smashed it into the floor. Smoke came out of it for a second. When it was gone, the girl and the figure disappeared. Nico clenched his jaw, as another of the kids disappeared.

They didn´t wanted to destroy camp, they were kidnapping the demigods.

And then Nico felt a shot of pure pain in his left arm. He cried out, dropping his sword, and falling into his knees. Nico groaned, turning at his back. He had an arrow stuck in his arm. Not a fire one, thankfully, but a silver one. The arrow started glowing, and Nico felt like if his energy was being drained.

“N-Nico?” A frightened voice asked. Nico saw Toa coming to his senses next to him. “W-what´s going on, what´s happening?”

Usually, Nico would have been patient and kind with him. But now, that he had a fucking arrow stuck in his fucking arm in the middle of a fucking battle, he was anything but sweet. “Just shut up, and don´t be annoying for five seconds!”  Of course, some asshole decided it was time to attack him now. Nico grabbed the arrow on his arm, bite his lip, and took it out. “Ffuuck-” He tried to grab his sword, but he was too pained and exhausted to think straight. The figure was coming at them. Nico´s mind was getting fuzzy, his eyes were starting to close. All his worries moved to the boy next to him. “Toa. Toa, _run_ …”

“Nico!” His brother grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. He could hear the desperation in his voice. “Nico, p-please don´t fall asleep sleep!”

“Run…” Nico saw the figure getting closer, and then everything turned black.

* * *

 

People were disappearing, skeletons were fighting, and her older brother had just passed out while one of those horrible hooded things was going toward him and Toa. This hadn´t been Hazel´s idea of a vacation when she signed with Jason and Piper for the exchange. To make things worse, she had no weapon in hand except for her powers. Gods, she should have taken her spatha to dinner that day.

Another arrow came to her way and Hazel simply bended the metal, making it turn back to where it came from. Hazel raised yet another wall to cover Jason and his sister, and turned toward Nico. She wanted to race toward him, but she couldn´t. She was slowly getting cornered in one of the Pavilion’s columns by three foes, more going toward her. Her eyes just caught how Toa, from all people, stood up, and tackled the figure, yelling something in Spanish, as he grabbed Nico´s sword, and defended their fallen sibling. Relief washed her over for a second.

Hazel saw something like an ax coming to her way. She dodged just in time, but some of her cinnamon curls got cut. She shook the earth around her captors, making them fall. Then, they launched another thing toward her. Hazel yelped, as a silver whip wrapped around her arm. She made the ground move faster below her feet, but another whip came for her leg.

The whips started glowing. The earth stopped moved, and Hazel suddenly felt fatigued. Hazel could feel the material of these whips. It was metal, but it wasn´t like anything she had seen before. It was like if the material was absorbing her energy.

And then someone came for her.

“HAZEL!” Ivan yelled. He rushed toward her, followed by two other teens. The three jumped over their opponents. Hazel was freed from the whips, her energy returning to her. She stood up, cracking a wide hole in the ground. Ivan and his friends didn´t questioned it, and simply tossed the enemies into the hole.

“AND THAT´S WHY YOU DON´T MESS WITH CAMP HALF-BLOOD, BITCH!” The brunette boy exclaimed. “BOOYAH!” He then high fived Ivan, and pulled the girl into a bone crushing hug. Hazel smiled at them. So, these were Ivan´s friends.

Saddly, the calm didn´t last long.

“This is how we do it in Mexico, _pendejo_!” Toa hissed at the hoods getting closer toward him. For a kid that weighted 60 pounds soaking wet, he sure was fierce. The Stygian iron sword was too big for him; the enemy was more than twice his size, but he wasn´t moving. He stood there, protecting fallen Nico, giving all he got.

For some reason it made Hazel think of Leo Valdez. She hopes that Calypso and he did receive the invitation to the weeding.

Ivan´s perfect imitation of a concerned parent brings her back to the battle. “TOA! GET OUT OF THE HERE!” Then they all sprint toward the rest of Cabin #13.

“Maybe if you coME HELP ME!” Toa replied, as he sank his sword in the enemy. Another hood came from behind him, with a knife in their hand. Hazel left Ivan and the others behind and hurried toward him.

No one had enough time to react as the being stuck the knife in Toa´s back.

Hazel´s eyes meet the boy´s.

Toa let out a small _oh_ , before falling next to Nico.

Hazel was already next to Toa, grabbing the boy and shaking him awake. She yelled for help, as her hands got red with blood. Ivan was standing still, staring at them. He had dropped his swords. Hazel´s heart stopped, as two hands grabbed the teen from behind. His friends tried to get him, but it was too late. The smoke bomb crashed with the ground, and in a few seconds Ivan was gone. Hazel pressed Toa into her chest. Her eyes were wet, and she couldn´t move, because one of her brothers had disappeared, the other was passed out, and the youngest had just been stabbed. Terror had settled in, and she was crying.

Then everything went black again.

 

Someone familiar screamed.

 

“TAYLOR!” Jason Grace yelled, just as the lights returned.

 

“Let me go!” The girl moved and trashed, while two hoods had grabbed her. One of the hoods grabbed one of the smoke bombs. Taylor gasped, and turned at Jason running toward her. “J _ACE, DON´T_ -” Jason pounced at them, yielding his Gladius on the air. Piper cried out, and Percy lost his grip of Cheyne. The hood smashed the sphere into the ground, just as Jason jumped toward his sister.

 

 

Smoke came out; a lightning hit the Pavilion, and the two Children of Jupiter, as well as the rest of the hoods and their weapons, vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a bit of transphobic behaviour in the first part of the chapter

Percy still could feel her hands. Those small fingers with bitted nails, and soft skin. Percy still could feel those hands leaving his.

Everything happened so fast.  No one saw it coming, no one had proper time to react. Even then, hours after the attack, Percy couldn´t believe it had been real. He couldn´t believe his sister was gone, and he had let her go.

It was dawn, most of the people had stayed up all night. Half of the Campers had been hurt, and the other half was either helping them or rebuilding. The Romans had quickly set up tents outside the Big House when the infirmary had been filled. Chiron had taken count of the missing people by Cabin, and Mr. D had called on an emergency meeting on Olympus, while the counselors had gathered for their own a war council.

Percy was currently sitting on one of chairs around the ping-pong table, between Haley Flowers, the Counselor of Demeter, and Hazel, representing Hades since Nico was in no condition of leaving the infirmary. Percy turned at Hazel. She looked awful, as everyone including Percy. There were bags under her eyes, some of the curls in her hair were uneven cut, and Percy could see that she was trying hard to keep it together. Next to her, there was Piper, looking even worse. Percy took a deep breath, and waited for the council to finally start.

“Okay, everyone is present?” Adam Ronsman asked. It still impressed Percy that after Malcolm had finally left Camp for college; it had been Adam from all people to become Counselor of Athena. Percy had nothing against the teen, but the schemes and insane plans Adam pulled were not exactly what was expected from a Son of Wisdom.

“Yes, everyone is present.” Ian replied grimly. He had a blanket wrapped around him. His gaze felt cold an empty, too alike to the boy in Percy´s nightmare. “Just start the council already, Smartass.”

“Well aren´t you a ray of sunshine.” Adam glared at Ian.  “So, yeah, let´s begin… Chiron.”

“Thank you, Adam.” Chiron replied, while the teen sat down. The centaur didn´t look better than any of them. “Yesterday, at about 6 and a quarter, we were attacked by an unknown enemy without a warning. The attack lasted less than twenty minutes, but many of our fellow campers were injured, and some of them were captured. Camp Half-Blood had never been attacked on its territory this way before. We don´t know who did it, how they managed to break into, or why they kidnapped demigods-” Then one brunette guy Percy hadn´t seen before raised his hand. He had his other arm in a cast, and was sitting next the Head of Hecate. “Yes, Caleb?”

“Pardon the interruption, sir.” Caleb said solemnly. Yep, this guy was definitively a Roman. “But we did received a warning a few minutes before the attack. When that boy got possessed… and lifted in the sky. At least in my opinion, that was pretty much a clear warning.”

“That weirdo obviously has something to do with the attack!” Evan Nelson rose from his chair. Hazel´s fist clenched. Percy had no idea what Evan was doing in the council, since Mark covered Clarisse when she wasn´t around. “Guzman has used his crazy ghost powers to haunt people before. Just look at that freaky skeleton behind me!” Everyone turned at Evan, and there was indeed a boney warrior leaning into the wall behind him, poking his chair. “These bastards have been bothering my cabin for _three days_. If Zombie-freak managed to bring skeletons and make them stay, why the hell couldn´t he managed to get those shadowy hooded assholes into Camp?”

In that moment Hazel slammed her fist into the table. “Don´t call my brother a freak!”

“That´s what he is!” Evan shouted back. “He is a freak that attacked Camp Half-Blood.”

“Toa had nothing to do with the attack! And your cabin brought the skeletons into themselves; after all they appeared just before you cornered my brother to beat him up.” Evan paled, and Percy finally understood why Nico had sent the undead to screw with Ares. Personally, if Percy had found out his smaller sibling had been harassed liked that, he would have raised a geyser in the middle of their cabin. “You should be ashamed of yourself, picking up in younger kids.”

“Well, maybe we wouldn´t have done that if that _tranny_ just stayed away from us-” Evan was interrupted when Chiron slammed his hoof into the ground, and the skeleton pushed him off his chair.

“Mr. Nelson, right now is not the time to deal with your issues with Mr. Guzman.” Chiron dictated, with enough authority to let know that the topic was not under discussion. “This council was called because of the attack the Camp suffered last night, but, meanwhile I give full permission to Cabin #13 to summon whatever they think is necessary to keep their youngest member from being bullied.”  The skeleton raised his boney arms in triumph. Evan glared at everyone in the room, but didn´t say a thing as he returned to his seat. Percy turned at Hazel, and he could see the ghost of a smile in her face. “Now, let´s return to the problem we were discussing.”

“Talking about that kid, not because of his gender or anything...” The rainbow haired girl stated. Percy turned his head slightly. He knew that she was the Daughter of Hecate that had gone into a quest, but he couldn´t recall how her name. “But it was pretty suspicious how the ghost possessed him. I don´t know a lot about the undead and those spooky things, but I would like to hear an explanation from Hades before we completely say the kid was innocent.”

“Children of the Underworld are more sensible to spirits.” Hazel explained patiently. “It probably was just the ghost using Toa as a medium to express what it had to say… My brother Nico knows more about this stuff than me, but I can completely assure you that Toa had nothing to do with the ghost appearing.”

“Still, I want a deeper explanation.” The girl said. “Maybe bring the kid or your other brother so they can tell us more. Or how about you try to summon the ghost, can you guys do that?”

Hazel turned around nervously. “We could do that, b-but, neither Toa nor Nico are really well enough to do any summoning right now… They got hurt pretty bad during the battle.” Percy shuddered as he remembered Nico lying in the ground with a small pool of blood next to his side. He would check on him immediately after the council ended. “… T-Toa hasn´t even woken up yet…We lost our other sibling too, I don´t know how he will take it…”

“It´s okay.” The rainbow headed girl gave Hazel a warm smile. Hazel looked like she was about to cry right there. Percy placed his hand on her shoulder. She relaxed a little.

“Well, at least that´s start.” Adam said. “We´ve got ‘ _hunt the ghost for answers_ ’ as first step. Does anyone have anything else to say about the topic? No? Okay, let´s pass to the report of disappearing people… Travis, can you pass me the list, please?” And Percy finally turned at Travis Stoll. From all the people in the council, he looked the worst. His eyes were red and puffy, his clothes still stained with blood, and he was shaking while holding a sheet of paper. Percy didn´t had to guess why Travis was taking it all the worst than anyone. The Son of Hermes passed Adam the sheet of paper, and Adam cleared his throat.

“A total of fifteen people were kidnapped from Camp Half-Blood.” Adam reported, and then he proceeded to say the names. Piper took Hazel´s hand when Adam mentioned Jason and Taylor, Percy´s breath hitched when they mentioned Cheyenne, and Hazel squeezed Piper´s hand while Adam´s voice broke when Ivan was mentioned. Travis completely broke into tears when Connor´s name was said. He leaned into Pollux for comfort, and Pollux simply pulled him into a hug. Adam stopped for a second, and took a deep breath. “We have no idea when they are, or why they were kidnapped, but we do noticed something. Each of the people was either demigods of the Olympians, or legacies of them, in the case of the Romans.”

“Is this another scheme to conquer Olympus?” Haley Flowers asked. “Because we´ve seen plenty of those before, and it´s seriously getting annoying.”

“Eh, I don´t know for certain…” Adam responded. “But yeah, there is a huge probability that this is another scheme to conquer Olympus.” Everyone in the room groaned, and Percy had to admit that even he was getting done with this having-to-save-the-gods business.

“So what now?” Nyssa said. She wasn´t the actual Head of Hephaestus, but Leo Valdez was on his annual vacation with Calypso. Percy wondered how those two were. “Do we wait for a prophecy or something.?”

Adam turned at Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The red haired woman was sat on the corner of the room, holding the Staff of Tiresias firmly on her hands. Percy could sense how the Head of Athena was about to ask something either sarcastic or make a joke. Rachel apparently sensed it too. She just raised her hand, and Adam swallowed whatever witty comment he had to make.

The Oracle stood up. “I can´t just spit prophecies. If one appears, it will appear. Until then or until a god himself asks for one, no one is starting a quest.”  Percy always admired the sort of power Rachel had on councils. Everyone stayed quiet until she had finished, and not even Chiron dared to interrupt her. “But I can assure you, something big is coming. Not as big as the War, but not a simple quest either. I´ve seen the mist breaking, old ghosts coming back, and severed bonds that need to be fixed.” Her eyes traveled to Percy as she spoket, and he had a vague sense that it wouldn´t be an easy summer for him. “The lost campers are not dead, and they will be found, but not before an important event occurs.”

A soft air of mystery hung over her words, but no one questioned what she just said.

Then, Ian raised his head slightly to look at Chiron. “What do we do?”

And Chiron just gave him a sad smile. “We do as Rachel says. We will wait for a prophecy to come out for a real quest. But in the mean time, we will start the rebuilding process.” He turned at Caleb. The Roman raised his head waiting for the orders. “Caleb, contact the Preators. Tell them Camp Half-Blood needs their aid." The centaur posed his eyes over Hazel, who looked up shyly. "Miss Levesque, if your brother and you could, please search for the ghost and do as we planned.” Hazel nodded. And then Chiron looked at Percy. “And Percy.”

“Yes?” Percy replied.

“Maybe you should go with them.”

Before Percy had time to ask why, everyone had already left their chairs, the council officially over.

* * *

 

 

_Being a praetor was stressful_ , Frank had decided long ago. How did Reyna managed to do it on her own? Frank had no idea, but she would always have his eternal respect for doing that.

It was in times like this, when the Legion was a complete chaos that Frank just wanted to turn into a dog and run from his responsibilities. Saddly, he couldn´t, because the Legion was a complete chaos. Reyna was on New Rome, inspecting if their attackers had entered the city, leaving Frank to deal with the Campers on his own.

How whatever had attacked them managed to get into Camp Jupiter? Frank also had no idea, but they made the mistake of thinking that the Romans weren´t prepared for it. Jokes on them, the Romans are always prepared for anything. The Legion conquered the enemy easily, but the fight had left most of Camp ruined. Most campers were already on the rebuilding, and they were moving fast. What was causing trouble was the mass of people trying to get an answer for whatever question came into their minds, basically pleading for Frank to lead them. At least Octavian wasn´t there anymore, and Frank was pretty sure _everyone_ was thankful for that.

Frank entered the _principia_ , walked down to his desk, and collapsed on the chair. He took a deep breath, and rested his head on the table. Frank then glanced at the many papers and things on the desk. He noticed a bunch of cream envelopes, next to the photo of Hazel and him. Frank groaned. Great, he hadn´t sent the invitations to the wedding yet.

But then his head cleared a little. The wedding. A warm and fuzzy feeling washed him over. Gods, he was getting married, Hazel would be his wife. He turned at the photo in his desk. It was taken on Hazel´s birthday two years ago, when Nico had taken both of them to New Orleans for a surprise party. Hazel was smiling widely, while Frank  raised her from the ground in a hug. It was a nice photo of a nice day.

Frank suddenly wanted to IM his fiancée, just to tell her how beautiful and wonderful she was because she accepted to marry him, and how much Frank loved her, how he missed her because she was at Camp half-blood and- okay, what does this person wants right now?

“ _What is it_?” Frank asked exasperated to the legionnaire shaking at the entrance. Couldn´t Frank have just five minutes of rest?

The guy looked about twelve. His helmet had a couple of wings to the sides, probably a legacy of Mercury, and he had a piece of paper on his hands . “S-Sir, I b-brought a message f-from Camp Half-blood.”  

Frank sighed. He sat up properly on the chair, and put his best praetor face. “What does the message says?”

“…Apparently the G-Greeks were a-attacked too, sir…” The legionnaire whispered.

And Frank turned again to photo, and his heart jumped to his throat. 

* * *

 

 

Nico was more familiar with Camp Half-blood´s infirmary than he would like to admit. It was mainly for all the time he spent there when he was befriending Will Solace before they started to date. The infirmary was also a good place to pop up when you are seriously wounded and don´t want to explain a hospital nurse how you don´t have papers because you were born in the 1930´s. Nico ran all kind of errands for his father, and some of them got him with a broken arm or a nasty cut on his leg. So the infirmary was basically the second place he knew better from Camp, aside from Cabin #13 of course.

Still, Nico decided he hated it, as he sat on a chair next to Toa´s bed, while trying to eat a plate of soup.

The Ghost King had just woke up a couple of hours ago, to find out that one of his new siblings had gotten stabbed, and the other one was gone. It reminded him too much of how he had lost Bianca, and it hurt. It seriously hurt, to think that he will have to tell this small boy that his brother is gone. It hurt to think of the face of small perky Toa breaking when he asked ‘ _where is my brother?_ ’. It hurt too much to think that the boy will have to pass through what Nico had.

Nico was tired. His arm hurt a lot, he didn´t knew where Hazel was or if she was okay, and he just wanted to curl up and sleep, and just wait for everything to go away. Thing he couldn´t do because he was 20 years old and couldn´t just run away from every problem. And this soup tasted horrible.

And then Percy Jackson entered the room.

Nico raised his head, and frowned. “If you came here to scream at me again for what happened five months ago, I am seriously not in the mood to fight with you, Jackson.”

Percy looked offended for a second. “I don´t came here to fight, you know?”

“Then why did you come here?” Nico interrogated. He had to admit he usually didn´t get this defensive of things, but Nico had all the right to be defensive right then. “To make fun of me?”

“No.” Percy replied. He grabbed one of the spare chairs, moving it next to Nico, and sitting there. “I came here to see if you were alright.” Nico looked up at Percy´s green eyes, and found a genuine worried glance. “Are you alright?” It warmed Nico´s heart slightly, to see that he still cared for him after everything. Nico shook his head. “I thought so.”

Percy took the plate of soup away from Nico´s lap, placing it on the small table on the other side of the bed. Nico watched him, raising an eyebrow. Then, the Son of Poseidon turned his head slightly, and pulled Nico into a hug.

Nico remembered these hugs. The familiar sea essence, the arms that wrapped perfectly around him, the warmth of the moment, and the comfort that came after.  He remembers the desperate hugs after defeating a monster, the playful ones after they watched a Disney movie, or the lazy ones on nights before going to sleep.  Nico missed those hugs, the hugs between best friends, the hugs between him and Percy.

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other.

“I will have to tell him that Ivan is g-gone.” Nico whispered, finally showing how truly anxious he was. “I don´t want to do that.”

“How did little Toa ended up in the infirmary, even?”

“He got stabbed. When I passed out, he grabbed my sword and defended me, can you believe it?” Nico buried his head in Percy´s shoulder. “He… he is just so _small_ , Percy. He is so small, and he got stabbed, and his brother is gone…”

“Toa is a brave kid.” Percy told him. “And stronger than he looks, and I am sure that he will come out of this fine.”

“What if he doesn´t?” Nico started shaking again. “What if he doesn´t recovers? What if he runs away like me? Hades, I am the shittiest brother ever-”

“Nico, don´t say that.” Percy interrupted. Nico felt worried for a second. Percy pushed him away, grabbing him by his shoulders firmly, and staring right at Nico´s eyes. He was angry, furious even “You are an amazing older brother.” Percy said that like he was absolutely sure of it, like if he would fight any one that said otherwise, like he was about to fight Nico himself to make him see straight. “You yelled a god to heal your sister, you sent a horde of skeletons to haunt the bullies of your younger sibling, and how many times did you tried to make Bianca come back to live? Hell, you brought Hazel back just because she was your sister too, and I am pretty sure you will crawl into Olympus itself just to know where the fuck Ivan is once you come back t your senses. You are an excellent brother, so s _hut up_ , okay?”

And Percy hugged Nico again. Nico felt that Percy was shaking, and it finally crashed down that something was wrong with him.

Nico furrowed his brows. “Percy, what happened?”

“I lost my sister too.”

And it was all that had to be said. Nico pressed Percy against him, and Percy finally broke down.

The two of them had been in that situation lots of times.  The first days of moving together was mostly Nico holding Percy while he cried about Annabeth, then it was holding Percy when he got a bad nightmare about Tartarus, or when he remembered Luke or some of the people that died, or that one weird time when Percy got drunk and cried for a straight hour on a bar for no apparent reason. They ahd been in this situation about four days ago, when Jason had made them spill their beans.

_Jason._ Gods, Nico felt like crying too now.

“Hey, Perce.” Nico said softly. “Dude, don´t cry, there is no need to cry, Cheyenne is probably fine, I bet Ivan and her and having a good time wherever they are-” It wasn´t the best thing to say, because Percy cried harder. And okay, Nico´s wounded arm was starting to hurt from how strong Percy was holding him, this needed to stop. “Percy, seriously don´t cry, because if you cry, I cry, and that´s not gonna be nice. Do you want a whipping Nico all over your lap? No you do not, so don´t cry.”And Percy snorted. “What? It´s true. I will start pouring cascades out of my eyes, and it will be your entire fault.”

“Do ´ya…” Percy sniffed. “Do´ya remember when I first moved with you?” Nico made an affirmative sound. He remembered the day well. “Remember that I wanted to show you Bambi because you said that you had never watched it?”

“I live 70 years in a casino, no, I haven´t see most of Disney movies.” Nico said.

“And remember that I told you that you would cry with the movie? And then you told me than you wouldn´t because you were too hardcore to cry?”

“Uh-huh.” Nico started petting Percy´s back, while his head rested in Nico´s shoulder.

“Well, now you are telling me that If I cry, you cry, and…” Percy sniffs again. “And it´s hilarious, because you are actually a crybaby.”

And Nico laughed. “Me, the crybaby? Percy, you cry just because you remember you haven´t cried in the last five minutes.”

“No.” Percy was much calmer now. “Not, I am not a crybaby. I saved the world twice, I am not a crybaby.”

“Cry.” Nico whispered in Percy´s ear. “ _Baby.”_

“I´ll show you who is a crybaby, Di Angelo.” Percy moved away from Nico, but he had a smile on his face.

“I wanna see you try, Jackson.” Nico smiled back.

And Percy was about to say something, but stopped.

 

Their eyes met. Nico saw the puffy and red mixing with the sea-green. They always seemed beautiful to him.

Nico felt that stupid warmth returning to him.

 

Percy´s breath hitched, and Nico caught him staring at his mouth. Nico blushed slightly, as Percy leaned in slightly. Nico felt the warmth turning into a million butterflies- No. He shouldn’t be doing this, he promised himself that he wouldn´t do this since he was fourteen, for Olympus, he is not about to do it now, he escaped to Italy to avoid this, this, feelings ( _he remembers the images of Tartarus, he remembers the days crying over Percy, he remembers Eros putting him through his biggest fear)_ he doesn´t want to even feel that way- So why the fuck is Percy leaning into him, why the fuck is Nico even leaning back- No, do not close your eyes, don´t let it happen _, why are you closing them_ -

 

Then ( _thankfully, sadddly, Nico doesn´t knows and doesn´t wants to think of an adverb_ ) a sleepy voice interrupts them.

“G-Guys?” Toa asks, yawning and then coming quick to his senses, eyes opened wide at them." What are you doing?! _Por los dioses_ , did you guys were-"

 

Percy promptly fell from his chair, as Nico pushed him, and covered Toa´s mouth.

 


End file.
